


2-Ply Armaggedon

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels and Demons, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Eren, BAMF levi, Biblical References, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Eren Is a Little Shit, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fast Smut Slow Romance, First Time, Gay Sex, Gore, Heavy Sarcasm, Levi Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi is a Little Shit, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapture, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slurs, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Violence, kinda slow burn, levi has a potty mouth, so does Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: Six… He had exactly six squares of toilet paper left… That meant two shits, two days… Unless he wanted to try his luck with birch bark or some waxy ass leaves. Levi looked at the options in question with utter disdain. There wasn’t a fucking chance in hell he was wiping his ass with scratchy ass bark and the greenery wasn’t a whole lot more appealing given the things he’d seen living on it. He growled to himself.He would have to go into civilization.The Apocalypse AU you didn't know you needed, fucking seriously. XDDisclaimer: We don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. We make no profits off this shit, but it's fun. Neither of us is religious and we have taken some liberties and will continue to do so with the religious/biblical references. If you are offended, don't give us shit, just don't read it.





	1. Prologue: Nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from us. Yes we know you all want updates for others, but this one has been stealing our attention for the last few days, so have some fucking patience and enjoy this one while you wait on the others! We appreciate it! Teapot is feeling yukky today so supportive comments would certainly cheer her up! Feel free to leave plenty!
> 
> We've been wanting to do this au for a while and we finally just dove in. It's not the usual sort, but hopefully you all enjoy it as much as we do writing it! As warned in the disclaimer, neither of us is religious though both of us do have some experience with religion of the Christian/Catholic sort and we take plenty of liberties with the references we use. If you are religious, we really mean no offense, but you may very well be offended. Tread cautiously and by God, don't leave us nasty comments about it when we've warned you. Nothing pisses us off more than that. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of that shit. First chapter is a prologue and the next chapter will follow immediately after it. For all those brave enough to move forward, have a fucking blast! We sure did!
> 
> **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, violence, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> A little something to set the mood~ [It's the End of the World by R.E.M.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0GFRcFm-aY)

It had started with a handful of missing people, mostly small children, then more, adults, teens, elderly, the innocent, the devout, the absolved. As the population dwindled, other oddities began. The weather was first, freak lightning storms, extreme temperature fluctuations, hail, earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, a multitude of unexpected and devastating disasters that halved the populace again. Then the rain came, hot, viscous, russet, and tinted with the copper scent of blood and the remaining people of the world knew it was ending. They should have believed. 

The rain came sporadically after the first downpour and the epidemics began, picking off the feeble and weak. Wars broke out across the planet between the survivors, governments in anarchy, split apart between brave, cowardly, desperate, and greedy. Very few places remained untouched by the destruction, but there _were_ some that did, mainly ones that were sparsely populated. Seismic activity escalated, spiked to epic proportions along the coasts as if invoked by the turmoil on the surface and when the aftershocks had finally tapered to nothing, the rifts had been discovered. 

Through the tears in the Earth came the Blights, creatures that were best described as demonic, ranging from the lowest footsoldiers, thralls, undead, wraiths and scavengers, to the highest ranked generals that were the real demons. They were powerful, without compassion, taking pleasure in all things sinful and revelling in the freedom from the frozen pits they’d finally escaped. Millennia in the deepest bowels of the planet’s dimensions, banished and scorned, had left them ravenous for vengeance. They waited for their own war to begin and found entertainment in hunting the dregs of whatever humanity was left to tide them over until their real enemies arrived. The _Angels_ were certainly taking their sweet time to come out and play. Of course, God had always been a bit of an absentee parent, so the righteous army was biding their time, in no rush to claim the remaining humans that had never believed in them and whom their father had loved better than they whom were perfect creations. Or so the Blights believed. Maybe God had abandoned the last of his children… Nonetheless, the world had gone to hell in a handbasket.


	2. One: Blitz

_Six_ … He had exactly six squares of toilet paper left… That meant two shits, two days… Unless he wanted to try his luck with birch bark or some waxy ass leaves. Levi looked at the options in question with utter disdain. There wasn’t a fucking chance in hell he was wiping his ass with scratchy ass bark and the greenery wasn’t a whole lot more appealing given the things he’d seen living on it. He growled to himself. 

He would have to go into civilization. He’d been living in solitude for a long long while in a little cabin he’d built himself out in the middle of a wooded valley between the looming shadows of the mountains. He’d never been meant to live in polite society. He’d been an orphan, picked up by the government as a young child of some four years old and sent to a military academy that bred soldiers for anti terrorism and other dubious projects that were “classified.” Meaning, he didn’t _exist_.

Some years ago, he had been given a mission he could not complete, _would_ not complete. They’d raised him to have no emotions, and for all intents and purposes, they had succeeded, but he’d just been good at hiding them. He could not kill children, _would_ not. He’d deserted the mission and fled, went rogue and disappeared. He’d ended up in the wilderness, cleared out his savings, liquidated everything to cash and became a ghost. He hadn’t even been to the nearest town in almost two years given that he had been sure to stockpile an obscene amount of supplies, non perishables, reserves of cleaning supplies and toiletries, even seeds to grow his own fresh foods. He also knew how to hunt, fish and fashion anything else he might have needed. 

But toilet paper was not among those things he could fashion and unless absolutely necessary, he wasn’t going to be wiping his ass with anything other than the soft, white, cleanliness that came in double rolls, was biodegradable and made early morning shitbreaks in a fucking outhouse _almost_ comfortable. Fuck human interaction and conversation; he fucking _missed_ indoor plumbing... 

It would take nearly three days to get to the nearest town, even on the four wheeler, so he had no choice but to leave as soon as he was packed. The last two mornings worth of shitwipe, some rations, his blades just in case he ran across any nasty wildlife, enough cash to get him as many packages of essentials as possible and a little extra in case he saw any of those peppermints he liked. 

Now, he’d seen a lot of shit while he’d been working for the government, _a lot_ of shit, but nothing could have prepared him for what he found when he finally made it to the town.

There were decaying bodies, smoldering and leveled homes and stores, the better of them only half crumbling and mostly in tact. The streets and structures were stained with rusty streaks and splotches that distinctly looked like blood to well-trained glacial eyes and there was an electricity that he knew was unnatural, made the back of his neck prickle with warning. What the fuck had he missed while he’d been living the life of a damn mountain hermit? 

He heard a blood-curdling, inhuman screeching and his hands immediately went to his blades at his hips. This was just not his fucking week. There wasn’t enough toilet paper in the universe to wipe up the pile of shit he’d just walked into, he was sure of that and he hadn’t even seen a living thing yet, human or otherwise.

Shots rang out down the street from where Levi was standing as a boy in tattered clothing sprinted closer. Every few steps he turned his head to aim his pump-action shotgun and shoot wildly into the air. Obviously, this wasn't a very effective way of hitting a target because whatever it was, it kept coming. He didn't even notice Levi until they were only a few feet apart, his green eyes widening and then narrowing, looking at Levi as if the man was another threat to deal with. He slowed down only to turn left and sprint away from Levi as well. 

Another screech tore through the air along with a whooshing sound as the creature showed itself, appearing out of thin air to dive out of the sky. It was a giant bird, most resembling a vulture, but instead of feathers, it was covered in bubbling pustules, sores and scarred skin. Its wings were leathery like a bat’s, and its feet were clawed and reaching, ready to snatch the boy off the ground where he ran. When the boy turned, however, its focus locked onto Levi instead; the black pits of its eyeless hollows staring at the soul within the man's body rather than his physical form. 

Levi's brow furrowed and his gaze narrowed as he followed the young man's approach, flickering to the... Whatever the fuck that ugly ass thing was that was chasing him and his fingers clenched around the hilts of his blades. He barely registered when the dirt stained brunette boy vered around him, only realizing it when the disgusting herpes looking bird creature was very suddenly, _very_ interested in Levi instead of the kid it'd been chasing previously. 

"Oh fuck off," he breathed under his breath as the thing's eyeless sockets glued themselves to him and it didn't pursue the kid any further, beelining for Levi instead. Just what he fucking needed... Fucking wonderful. He drew the swords from his sides and held them in a familiar and deadly stance as he waited. He tracked the creature's movements, sharp gunmetal slate gaze taking in detail with a swift precision that was born from years of harsh training and hardened experience. At the last possible moment, he ducked and rolled to the side before he shot off a hook from his well hidden military grade three-dimensional maneuver equipment. So what if it was technically stolen; it was his... He'd had it since he was thirteen for fuck's sake. Call him sentimental, but when he'd become a deserter, he wasn't about to leave his favourite piece of gear behind. 

The hook embedded itself in one of the thankfully sturdier structures that was still half standing and he was quite abruptly yanked out of the mutant eagle bat fucker's line of attack with a sharp hiss of released compressed steam and whirr of intricate mechanisms within the motor. His canisters weren't full, since it wasn't exactly easy to refill the damn things in his current accommodations and he really hadn't predicted his errand to get fucking peppermints and ass tissue would turn into a damn brawl with something that looked like it'd crawled out of a b-rated horror movie about STD's. And it was all that fucking brat's fault… He’d led the damn thing right to him for fuck’s sake.

As Levi shot out of the way, the bird continued its dive, face planting in a mess of limbs into the cracked pavement. It hissed and gurgled as it shook its head and flapped out its wings. Whipping its head around, it found Levi's soul once more, screeched and then jumped into the air, its wings unfurling to glide towards the building Levi was currently clutching to.

Levi growled and wrinkled his nose in displeasure as the creature righted itself and immediately honed in on him again. How the fuck could it even _see_ him when it had no fucking eyeballs?

He glared at it, shifting his weight and bracing his feet against the wall in preparation to spring off of the stained and cracked mortar, twin blades at the ready, clenched tight in a calloused grip. "Come on, come on you ugly son of a bitch," he murmured under his breath as it approached, gaining speed at an almost laughable rate given the size of it's nasty ass wings. 

When it was close enough, it reached out towards him and in a blur of movement, Levi's left blade lashed out and sliced the thing's taloned fingers off. The flesh sizzled and smoked as if the metal of the blade burned it, black, putrefied tar-thick blood dripping from the nubs left on the creature's hands and it shrieked as it fell back a moment. Levi flicked the blood from his otherwise pristine and unbroken blade with a scowl of disgust and he shifted his feet minutely, boots scraping quietly against the roughness of the building wall beneath their soles. He grit his teeth and steeled himself mentally before his left thumb twitched to hit the gas on his gear again, the hook releasing a millisecond before and he shot up into the air over the writhing and screeching thing as it tried to steady itself, obviously pissed off and in pain. 

He spun in the air and let out his breath as he fell, his right blade sinking into the necrotic and diseased flesh of the monstrosity's back, right alongside the knobs of its bony spine between its beating wings. It bucked under him and screamed some more and Levi winced. It fucking hurt his damn ears and the smell of the thing... He'd live in his fucking outhouse for a year before he would ever willingly get this close and personal with another one of these bastards. Some of the nasty blood spurted over his hand and up his arm, frigid like liquid ice, so cold, it was hot and it stained his clothes much to his chagrin, but he held fast to the blade hilt and drew the other up in a graceful arc. Thank fuck for his training, though he doubted it had ever been in the government's plans for him to be utilizing it against the likes of whatever this bullshit was, or maybe it had... There was an astounding amount of "classified" things that didn't _exist._

"Don't know what fucking government cesspool you slithered out of, but you're about to meet your maker, you nasty piece of shit," he growled as he swung down with his other blade, slicing clean through the creature's neck, cartilage, bone and flesh splitting beneath his blade like a hot knife through butter. As soon as he felt the blade free itself again, he whirled away from the quickly dropping carcass, using the momentum to dislodge his second blade from its back and shooting off another hook to catch himself, landing on the ground in a defensive stance. 

The thing was abso-fucking-lutely dead, steaming half a yard away from him and headless. He couldn't have known, but it was something of a miracle how quickly he had taken it down given what it actually was. Levi had no idea he'd just killed a demon with blades that probably should have melted and made it look _easy_ while he was at it.

Good riddance... Now where the fuck had that little shit that lured it to him got off to?

 _Schklikt, klikt_ , the sound of shotgun ready to be used echoed between the run down buildings above the hiss of the decaying body of the creature. The boy was strong in his stance as he aimed the shotgun right at Levi's chest, his green eyes alight with fury. "Gears, weapons, supplies. Drop 'em, or I'll shoot," he said through gritted teeth, his finger on the trigger and ready to make good on his threat. Usually a kid this age would be more hesitant to be on the offensive, not this one. He had obviously seen a lot. His clothes ripped to shreds and covered in dirt and blood while his hair stuck up wildly; it was clear he'd been on the run for a while.

Levi's head lolled to the side, making no move to do _anything_ , watching the young man with a bored expression. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? I just had to kill whatever the fuck that piece of flying bat shit was," he scoffed, "I'm not giving you shit. You got what, two rounds? You better hope you don't miss. At this distance, I wouldn't take that chance if I were you brat."

"Fuck you, old man! I'll blow your fucking chest open. Drop. The. Stuff," the kid shouted, taking a few steps closer, gun still cocked at the ready. His chest was rising and falling quickly, the only tell that adrenaline was running through the kid's veins during this stand off. He didn't want to kill the guy, but it was kill or be killed out here and his friends were waiting for him. He needed to bring _something_ back, or else this whole run would be for nothing. "I know what you are," the kid hissed, his eyes trailing up and down Levi's body, taking in his well fed and clean form, then lingering on Levi's 3D maneuver gear. "You're one of those military pigs! Left us all to fucking rot and die in this hellhole! So fuck you! After all the things I've seen, do you think I really give a shit if I kill you?" The young man yelled, continuing forward to get a better shot.

"After what _I_ just saw, I can only imagine the shit you've seen kid. I haven't been military in a long while," Levi drawled, sidestepping slowly as the kid moved towards him, watching his motions carefully, trained eyes picking up details that the unskilled would certainly miss. The way the kid favoured one leg, but did a good job hiding it, the vague trembling of his finger on the trigger, the hurt underlying the anger in his tone and the slightly off pin along the gun barrel. Apparently the gun had been through as much as the brat.

A little smirk curved up the right corner of his mouth as he very suddenly closed the distance left between himself and the young man until the shotgun was nestled right up against his chest, knowing it would jam from the placement of the pin and in the same swift movement, had his sword at the kid's throat. "And I wasn't a pig, I was a _weapon,_ " he said in a lower, edged tone, eyes narrowed dangerously, that little smirk still on his mouth. Fuck this brat, trying to steal from Levi. Whatever the fuck he'd missed while living in the mountains had obviously been monumental. The fucking toilet paper he had come for had better be the softest he'd ever had for having to put up with this shit.

The kid’s bright green eyes widened a fraction then he snarled in rage as Levi rushed him. There they stood, gun at Levi's chest and sword at the kid’s throat. They were at a standoff, the boy not realizing the gun would jam. Determination seeped in his gaze as his finger stopped trembling on the trigger. He closed his eyes and for a moment he was peaceful. "I'm sorry, Mikasa... Armin... Looks like I'm not coming back," he said, loud enough for Levi to hear before a smile finally lifted on his face, "I'll take this military fucker out with me though." He pulled the trigger as he waited for the sword to slice through his jugular. The gun instantly jammed and his eyes popped wide in shock before Levi pushed forward and slammed the kid's face with the butt of the gun. The boy's eyes rolled back in his head as blood spurted from his now broken nose and he crumpled to the ground, completely knocked out.

Levi snorted as the youth dropped to the ground, knocked clean out and bleeding. He sheathed his blades once more and crouched down next to the kid, nudging the gun out of his reach just in case he woke up. He was young, late teens probably, too young by the usual standards to be pointing fucking shotguns at people, that was for damn sure. And the brat would have fucking shot him point blank, just like that if the gun hadn't jammed. "You sure got some balls kid," he said to the unconscious form sprawled over the stained street, maybe just a little impressed. The kid had guts, he'd give him that.

He glanced around the area, surveying the surroundings carefully, searching for signs of danger as well as the closest drugstore or grocer that was still standing. He still needed to get those supplies. He straightened up, alert and listening for any anomaly in the air around them, picking up the gun and adjusting the loose pin. He wouldn't be able to fix it permanently without the right tools; it was sure to come loose and jam up again, but he was better off taking it with him than leaving it with the kid, lest the teen wake up and come looking for him. He exhaled a harsh breath and moved towards the building he thought most resembled the drugstore.

Three packages of twelve rolls of the lesser brand of single-ply toilet paper and two bags of those red and white striped peppermints that were surprisingly intact was what he managed to scavenge out of the building. Better than nothing, but not nearly enough to wait out whatever clusterfuck this was. At least he got the peppermints; that was a silver lining if he ever fucking needed one. He grumbled to himself as he secured the items and the shotgun to his ATV before he glanced back at the kid he could still see a few yards away, half obscured by the corner of a building. 

He should leave the little shit there, not like Levi needed or wanted company... The kid was fucking filthy and looked as if he hadn't been eating properly for months; he could only imagine what the gangly little spitfire must smell like from the look of him. He'd held his breath when he'd been close to him before, so he didn't know.... And it wasn't as if Levi could trust the brat not to try anything again... But he _was_ curious to know what the fuck was going on... 

"Fuck it," he breathed as he strode purposefully towards the kid, wrinkling his nose when he hefted him up, both from the rather ripe scent of him and the blood and the grit all over him. He wasn't as heavy as he should be either, but that made sense given the state of him. Levi slung the limp teen over his shoulder and returned to his vehicle, securing him in much the same manner he had the toilet paper before he straddled the machine and the engine roared to life under him as he revved the throttle. He frowned as he peeled off in the direction he'd come from. He just needed info; that was why he'd decided to bring the kid along. It definitely wasn't because his conscious wouldn't let him leave the little shit a defenseless sitting duck where another one of those creatures might stumble upon and devour him or anything like that. And it _definitely_ wasn't because Levi was lonely.


	3. Two: Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! It's appreciated!
> 
> Just a little FYI in case anyone is confused, Levi's 3DM gear is a tad different than canon, more compact and without the big ass blade boxes; he has only two blades that are sheathed in a blade belt and are not directly attached to the gear, though they do have sensors embedded in the pommels that he uses to set off and retract the hooks, smaller gas canisters that are located along his sides like a gun holster and the hooks shoot out from beneath them, etc. Everything aside from the swords is easily concealed by his jacket.

It didn't take that long for the kid to slowly regain consciousness, woken up by the vibration under his body and the roar of a machine. He sat up instantly, hand immediately going to his head as pain sparked through his skull. The kid realized he was strapped down though and he flailed, punching and kicking. "Let me go! Let me go you fucker!" he yelled, seeing Levi's back in front of him.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Levi cursed when the kid's fist managed to cuff him in his left kidney and he slammed on the breaks, making the kid's body jerk roughly against the ropes holding him to the vehicle. He hopped off the machine as soon as it'd come to a stop and rounded on the brat, catching the flailing fists and securing them in one hand, grip bruising while he tried to pin the kid’s legs between his own, narrowly avoiding a knee to the groin. 

The kid continued to struggle as Levi finally managed to get a firm hold of him and forced him back against the packages of toilet paper and other supplies he had strapped behind him. He grabbed the kid's jaw with his unoccupied hand and roughly jerked it to face him so he could look at his injury, specifically his eyes, the pupils mismatched in size, making the concussion he'd given him quite clear, though it seemed the brat had escaped any serious damage, even with the obviously broken nose. "Would you sit the fuck still and listen, you shitty little brat? I only got one nerve and you are fucking wearing on it, you get me?" he growled, looming over the young man, "You behave yourself and tell me what I wanna know and you'll get a bath, some fresh clothes, hot meal, and I won't fucking cut your head off, sound fucking agreeable to you?"

The boy continued to struggle a moment, but gave up, relaxing back into the toilet paper. "Well fuck," he finally groaned, eyes closing once more, "I feel like my head is gonna burst open... I'm sorry for trying to rob you... Just let me go... I need to get back..." Limb by limb, his body relaxed in Levi's hold, accepting his fate as his voice grew a little weak with his demands.

Levi let a harsh breath out through his nose and backed off as soon as the teen settled down, though he was still tense, prepared to restrain him again if the kid decided to try and pull a fast one. "Look kid, I don't know what the fuck has been happening with the world... I'm not exactly living as a part of it. I'm offering to help you out for a couple days if you'll give me a fucking synopsis. You look like you could use a little TLC, mainly a shower. You smell like shit rolled in gym socks. I'll let you go as soon as I'm satisfied with the info you provide me and I'm sure I didn't give you brain damage. I'll pretend you didn't try to kill me and steal my shit. If you behave, I'll even drive you all the way back to that shithole," Levi bartered. He was taking the kid with him whether he liked it or not; it'd just be a hell of a lot easier if he didn't have to gag and hogtie him to do it. Not that he could blame the kid for being guarded, given the circumstances.

"Whatever... For fuck’s sake, I think you broke my nose," the teen said nasally, brows furrowing as his hand came up to cover his eyes gently. "I don't believe one fucking word you say, but if I sit up, I'll lose the only meal I've had in fucking days. At this point I might as well let you take me to rape or eat me or whatever..." He stayed laying still against the quad, not as compliant as he appeared. The kid was already planning ways to get away, hopefully with some of that food the man was talking about.

Levi rolled his eyes and snorted at the petulant tone, not even the least bit guilty for having broken the kid's nose. He'd had it coming. "Oh get off the cross, I could use the wood, " he replied, crossing his arms and watching the young man with lidded eyes, "I get it, you've seen some shit. Believe me or don't, but don't bitch or I'll gag your sorry ass until we get where we're going." The threat wasn't an idle one and there was a hint of warning in his words to express it.

"Kinky... I like a good spanking as well. Be sure to punish me good if you're gonna do it," the kid said sarcastically, opening one green eye to glare at the man. "Get moving then. I'm hungry and I won't talk ‘til I get food. Chop chop," he said, covering his eyes again.

The older man scoffed under his breath and shook his head, ignoring the heat that gathered at the back of his neck in response to the teen's implications, sarcastic as they may have been. "Fucking manners might be nice brat. If you think you can stomach it, there are some powerbars in the canvas bag on the left. We got a ways to travel before we get to my place. I'm Levi by the way," he grumbled before he swung his leg over the seat once more, glancing back at the kid to be sure he wasn't about to start trying to wail on his back again before he revved the machine up once more and took off over the wooded terrain.

"But I was gonna call you daddy," the youth said with a mock whine, loud enough to hear over the engine. His voice raised into a false moan as he cried, "Oh daddy, spank me harder!" He opened an eye to watch Levi's back, waiting for a reaction.

Levi went rigid and he felt the heat flare further on the back of his neck, making his ears burn too. He let the ATV idle a moment, took in a deep breath and turned to glare over his shoulder menacingly. "Christ, what is _wrong_ with you? If you call me that again, I swear to all that is holy, not only will I gag you with your own socks, but I will make you sleep in the fucking outhouse once we're home," he threatened darkly, "Besides, I'm not that fucking old you little shit."

The boy immediately grinned, his head turned to look up at Levi. "Maybe it's a turn on for me to call you daddy," he said innocently, instantly noticing the shade of red on Levi's ears. He didn't wait for Levi to react this time, reaching into the pack to grab a granola bar. Tearing into it like it personally offended him, he finally said, "I'm Eren. And you're older than me so that makes you ancient..." He inhaled the bar ravenously, licking and smacking his lips before he dug around for another one.

"Yeah well, it's not a fucking turn on for me... It's creepy as fuck," Levi groused, watching Eren a moment before he turned his eyes in front of him to continue driving, though not at top speed. It wasn't because he cared if the boy choked or anything like that... But because… Well fuck… He didn't even have a good excuse for that one. 

"How old are you anyways?" he asked to distract himself, glancing back as he spoke, but quickly turning back to the terrain ahead, following the trail he had memorized.

Eren paused his eating a moment, trying to come up with an answer. "T-Twenty-five," he said with a stutter, his voice at a weird pitch, obviously lying.

" _Right_ , so probably between sixteen and eighteen then. It's fine if you don't want to tell me Eren. You don't need to lie. I'm twenty-seven," Levi replied over the hum of the engine, body shifting with the motion of the machine, tilting into turns and conscious of bumps.

"I am twenty-one!" Eren protested immediately with a lift of his head. He was determined to hunker down and stick to his lie. Like hell he would tell Levi he was actually seventeen. The guy would start treating him like a kid; he wasn't. He drank alcohol, smoked, did drugs, and killed a whole bunch of demons since the rapture and damned if he would be treated like a child. It didn't take long with the bumps for Eren to get sick from lifting his head. He twisted at his waist where he was tied down and puked over the side of the ATV, throwing up all of the contents of his stomach, but somehow managing to not get it on himself or the vehicle.

"Uh huh, sure kid. It doesn't matter. When I was a brat, I was already doing a lot of shit most adults have never had to. Age is just a number when you're fighting for survival," Levi responded, wincing at the sound of retching, but not commenting on it.

"There's bottled water in there too," he said after a moment, not looking back, "You should try to get some rest if you can. I'll make sure you don't slip into a coma or some shit."

Eren dug around in the pockets and found the aforementioned water, rinsing his mouth out before he downed the whole thing. He gagged a moment as the water threatened to come back up as well, but managed to keep it down in the end. Slumping back into the toilet paper, he sighed, his head still killing him. "If I die, I'm going to come back and haunt you so you better keep me alive," Eren huffed, settling down and using the toilet paper as a pillow to cradle his aching skull. "Man, I'd give someone a blowjob for a shower... and toothpaste," he said dreamily, eyes closing as he slung an arm over his eyes.

Levi grunted his affirmation, but didn't say anything further. He could feel the heat on the back of his neck throbbing under his skin. He could offer Eren both of those things... He'd never had a blowjob before, but he'd heard good things... 

He shook his head and forced himself to pay closer attention to the path he was taking. He didn't need his dick to fucking distract him. How fucking long had he been away that the prospect of getting it sucked by a dirty teenager with a shitty attitude sounded like a damn good one? Too fucking long obviously... 

He didn't stop until closer to nightfall, though he did check on Eren several times, made sure he was woken every so often and secured a rough wool blanket around him when he'd turned to find him shivering, though he intently refused to acknowledge he'd done so. He didn't talk much after that, lost in his thoughts. When he'd left to go into town, he'd never expected that it would turn out like this. He suddenly had a totally unexpected houseguest for an indeterminate amount of time, who was apparently just as snarky, sarcastic and crude as Levi was, and he'd missed what must have been a serious shitstorm. He still had no fucking clue what kind of genetic mutation the thing he’d killed had been.

Eren slept soundly, possibly due to his concussion or maybe malnourishment and exhaustion. After watching Levi kill that demon, he didn't think he would have much to fear other than the man himself, and at this point he was resigned to whatever Levi wanted him for. Hopefully he _did_ just want to know what had happened to the world, and then Eren could be on his merry way back to find Mikasa and Armin and everyone else. 

In his sleep, he managed to roll over on the quad to curl up in a little ball, used to sleeping in cramped places by now. Sometime during his slumber, he reached out to grip the back of Levi's clothing as he mumbled incoherently. He clung to it for dear life.

Levi tensed when he felt the grip at his back and peered over his shoulder to find the brunette still very much asleep and murmuring with a furrowed brow. He didn't do anything, or say anything, just letting the kid have his way for the time being. It wasn't because the contact was actually kind of pleasant... Not. At. All. 

He slowed the ATV and parked it in a little flat area in the middle of the woods that he had used as a camp previously, intending to stop for an hour or two, get a little rest and eat before they would be on their way again. He didn't want to take any more time than necessary to get back. Eren wasn't the only one that wanted a fucking shower. 

Once he'd cut the engine, he turned in his seat, jostling the young man's grip on his coat and reached to shake him a bit, "Wake up princess, we're gonna bed down for a couple hours."

Eren groaned as he rolled back onto his back and lifted his shirt to rub his stomach. He cracked one eye to glare at Levi then asked, "Gonna unhook me then? Unless you're gonna make me sleep on the quad," he said, voice groggy but dripping in sarcasm.

Levi hopped off the vehicle, eyeing the teen for a long moment as he stepped to the side to rummage through one of the other canvas bags until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the handcuffs and flashed the kid a smug little grin as he slapped one onto Eren's right wrist in a swift motion, clasping the other around his own left one.

"Wouldn't want you to be cold and lonely all by yourself, now would I? You'd probably find a way to slip your tether and rob me blind if I leave you unattended anyways," he replied as he unbound the rope at Eren's waist and gave his cuffed wrist a tug.

Eren glared daggers at Levi as he sat up, head spinning as he cursed inside his head. That was one escape plan ruined, but Levi couldn't keep him tied down forever. Some day, he would be able to escape; he just had to wait for a good time. He got off the quad and stumbled, falling into Levi as he lost his balance completely and a searing pain went through his head.

Levi grunted as Eren's body impacted with his own and he reached out automatically to steady him, offering his support, knowing that the kid's equilibrium was off from the concussion he was suffering. "Alright?" he questioned as the teen leaned against him heavily, "Think you can hold down some rations and water now?"

Eren shook his head from where it was planted firmly in Levi's chest. He couldn't help but smell Levi; he smelled amazing, like soap and pine. Eren panted a few moments, getting his bearings on the ground through holding onto Levi. "N-No... just lay me down where we are gonna sleep... I need to just stop moving," Eren said shakily, voice muffled by Levi's clothing, hands gripping the older man’s jacket. If he let go, he would fall down and there'd be no way he would be getting up. Not for a while at least.

The older male nodded and reached for the two canvas bags, unbuckling them and slinging them over his shoulder before he grabbed the blanket he'd had tucked around Eren previously. He did all of it with the least amount of jostling to the young man against him as he could, breathing through his mouth to avoid breathing in the unpleasant scent that clung to the brunette. He was going to have to at least give the brat a change of clothes and some deodorant or something before they slept next to one another. 

A couple feet from the quad, he dropped the two heavy olive coloured duffle bags and laid out the thick wool blanket on the plush bed of moss that grew along the forest floor. Once it was satisfactory, he coaxed Eren onto it and sat cross legged next to him, dragging the bags closer to himself to paw through them. He removed the spare set of grey fatigues and hooded sweater he’d worn the day previous, his own personal toiletries including deodorant, toothbrush and fluoride paste as well as two more tightly rolled thermal blankets, water, powerbars, and a couple packets of trail mix. Once it was all laid out in front of him, he looked down at his watch and set the alarm for three hours, giving himself an hour to eat and hopefully clean the kid up while he was asleep before he could squeeze in a couple hours of shut eye himself. Fuck, he hadn't signed up for this shit, but he did need the information he was sure Eren could provide.

"Is that toothpaste? And deodorant," Eren said in awe, trying to reach for the items. "You know I was serious before, I will 100% give you a bj if I can have some of that," Eren said, looking up at Levi hopefully. "Maybe a cloth and some water as well. Deal?"

Levi nearly choked on his own spit when Eren once again, now directly, offered sexual favours in return for the use of basic personal hygiene products. Catching the wide-eyed, hopeful look in the kid’s eyes made it hard to swallow and he felt guilty for having considered that offer before. How fucking sad was it that the teen was offering to suck dick for a bit of fucking toothpaste? 

He cleared his throat, nodding a bit as he spoke, “Yeah… You don’t need to suck my dick kid. I took the shit out for you anyways. I don’t think I can sleep next to you with the way you smell… When’s the last time you changed your clothes? Those are for you too. I’ve worn them already, but they’re cleaner than what you got on.” He gestured to the clothing he’d retrieved from the bags and all the items he’d laid out. “Can I trust you to behave if I uncuff you so you can clean up a bit?” he asked, meeting Eren’s eyes, already seeking out the keys for the cuffs in one of the pockets on his black cargo pants. He very much doubted Eren would get very far in his state if he did attempt to flee.

Eren cocked his head to the side, eyes boring into Levi's. "You sure? Maybe I just like sucking dick?" he said, giant grin breaking out on his face as he clutched the products in his hands. He turned away to look down at his own shredded and caked clothes. "Probably about eight months... I try to keep them clean, but on this run I wasn't able to jump into a river to wash off. That thing hunted me for a coupla weeks; it was all I could do to find some garbage cans and sewers to hide in... Fucker almost got me a couple times," Eren explained then added, "I don't think I can stand up so you're safe from me bolting... for now..."

Levi's nose wrinkled in disgust. Eight months was a fucking long ass time to go without a change of clothes or a proper shower. If he thought about it, for being eight months ripe, Eren smelled better than he could. "You can keep the fresh clothes. I got more at home," he said idly, looking over the clothing in question to keep from staring at the kid too long and he reached to uncuff him, assured that Eren wasn't about to pull a fast one.

He considered what Eren had said, the pulsing heat returning at his nape as his mouth worked belatedly on its own to voice a sudden curiosity and not the one it damn well should be, " _Do_ you... Like sucking dick?"

"Thanks," Eren said with a smile, grabbing his torn sweat shirt to pull over his head and throw off. It had been a dark green when he got it, but now it was a greyish brown from all the filth and bloodstains permeated into the material. He grabbed the wet wipes Levi offered as well as the wet washcloth and started scrubbing. His skin was a golden bronze under the grime and covered in beauty marks and scars. He continued to wash his chest, arms, hands, face, and neck then reached into the back pocket of his jeans to retrieve an actually clean bandana to cover his icky hair. There was nothing he could do about the state of the unruly mop until he could shower so he cleaned up as best as he could. 

Side eyeing Levi, he began to undo his jeans to give his lower body a once over. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said with a smirk, shimmying the dirty fabric off to reveal a definite lack of underwear. Eyes glinting with mischief, he turned to Levi and asked, "Are you enjoying the free show?"

Levi tried to be discreet in looking over the kid when Eren started undressing, he really did. Levi only wanted to look him over for injuries, that was all. From what he could see of him, Eren was too damn skinny and dirty and were those... Beauty marks?

He was distracted as he traced the smattering of dark spots dotting the kid's now much cleaner honeyed skin and it took him far too fucking long to realize that Eren had replied, and longer still to work out what he'd actually said. His mouth seemed far drier than it had been and his ears and cheeks seemed to be burning just as hot as the back of his neck. What the fuck was happening here? He almost fucking answered too. _Yes! Yes, he fucking wanted to know, s'why he'd asked in the first place._ He bit his tongue just to be sure the words didn't tumble off of it. 

His eyes widened ever so slightly when the cheeky teen wiggled out of his ruined pants and Levi physically jerked, turning his head away quickly. It didn't last though because when Eren spoke again, he looked back at him, hearing and seeing the mischief. The kid was fucking with him, Levi was sure of that. Shitty brat. Well that was fine. They could both play that game. He just had to pretend he didn't actually find the little shit any kind of attractive, which should be easy. No problem. Fucking piece of cake. "Hmm, it's not bad, be better if you didn't look like hell warmed over," he managed to murmur steady and bored, ignoring what he knew must be a blush on his cheeks and shrugging one shoulder as he leaned back on his palms.

Eren laughed so loudly and so suddenly, he winced, bringing a hand up to his head in pain. "Yeah I do look like fucking shit, don't I?" he said, a light dusting of red colouring the top of his cheeks now that they were cleaner. He began to scrub his legs with the washcloth then offered the wet wipes to Levi. "I need help with my back... Can't reach behind me with my head like this," he said, biting his lip as he kept his gaze on what he was doing.

"Could be worse," Levi said, a half grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he looked down at his own lap to avoid staring at Eren while the boy wiped down his long legs. He was a gangly little shit for sure, too lean and bony, but Levi could tell that with the right nutrition and regular attention to hygiene, the kid would likely be quite the looker, especially when he was blushing like that. Fuck... 

Levi's attention snapped from his reverie back to Eren when the brunette voiced his need for assistance in wiping the parts of himself he couldn't quite reach. Levi inhaled a deep breath, "Right, I can do that," he exhaled, accepting the wipes and shifting about to kneel behind Eren. He tugged a clean wet wipe from the cylindrical container and gingerly began running it over the kid's shoulder blades. His motions became slower unconsciously, cataloguing more beauty marks and scars as they were revealed to him. Eren was too young to have scars like that... Levi could relate though, maybe that was why he was having a hard time remembering why he shouldn't get attached to the kid and why he really shouldn't be considering what a blowjob from him might feel like. Or what it might be like to give Eren one...

He swallowed as he tossed the dirtied wipe aside and tugged out another to continue cleaning months of gritty refuse from the teen's back. Tenderly rubbing along the knobs of his spine, he tried desperately not to consider how close to Eren's ass the base of the vertebrae was.

"If there's worse than this, I think you should just put me out of my misery," Eren said, chuckling through his words. He continued to clean himself, working on more delicate areas now that Levi was behind him and couldn't see. But the feeling of Levi rubbing his back was heavenly and Eren could even smell more of that soap and pine smell. He sighed dreamily. "Mmm," Eren hummed, head tilting forward to reveal the nape of his neck, "That feels... good..."

Levi swallowed again and wet his lips, reminding himself that the pleasant hum and murmured words were innocent. They were definitely innocent.

 _Of course_ , getting your back scrubbed clean felt fucking good... Christ on a bicycle, he needed to get his head on straight. He managed to hum his agreement, the sound lower than he meant for it to be, but it was too late now.

When he noticed the tilt of Eren's head, he immediately moved to trail the disposable wipe along the nape of his neck instead of the small of his back, glad to be in less dangerous territories. The little dimples to either side and the soft dip right above Eren's asscrack was definitely fucking dangerous in comparison to the back of the teen's neck. Even if it did look sinfully kissable. Fuck’s sake...

He finished quick and efficient, tossed the soiled wipe with the others, wiped his palms on his fabric clad thighs and cleared his throat. "There, all done. It's not a fucking shower, but it'll do for now. Damn near heavenly after eight fucking months, I bet," he said, shifting away from the young man again and avoiding looking at any part of him that would only serve to embarrass and distract him more than he already was. It was a bad fucking idea to want the brat in any fucking way.

"It is," Eren said, a content smile on his face. He met Levi's gaze with wide green eyes and said, "Thank you..." It was the most sincere thing he'd said to Levi since they’d met. A voice in the back of his mind was screaming, _don't get attached!_ He had to get away from Levi, had to go back to his friends, no... his family. They were waiting for him. Sure it was nice to be clean and fed and protected, but Eren had people _he_ needed to protect. He couldn't stay with Levi. 

He broke the eye contact and grabbed the clothes, slipping the soft and clean sweats on and then the sweater. He squeaked in delight at the feeling. "So soft and smell so good!" he said, bunching the fabric to himself as he inhaled it deeply. It smelled like Levi and it made his face hot and his belly stir with arousal, but he choked it down. He didn't realize that he was basically _telling_ Levi that the man's day old clothing smelled good.

Levi rubbed the short buzzed strands at the back of his head and down the back of his burning neck, embarrassed by the sincerity of Eren's gratitude and the following observation about the clothing he'd given the kid. Fuck, when he wasn't being a brat, he was kinda cute... Maybe more than kinda...

"Sure, anytime kid," he mumbled awkwardly, looking down at the other things still spread out around him. He idly pushed the other toiletries and half the rations, plus an extra bottle of water towards Eren without looking at him. He then mechanically ripped open his own food stuffs and ate with methodical efficiency, alternating bites with mouthfuls of water until he was finished. 

"How long have you been on your own? Just the eight months?" he asked once his embarrassment had dissipated for the most part.

"Oh no. I've only been alone for like... Well it's not like I had a calendar, but I'd say three weeks..." Eren said, drinking the water slowly. He wanted to eat the rations too, but he didn't want to throw them up again. Maybe once his head wasn't spinning, he'd eat some more. He needed his strength to get back to his friends, if they were even still waiting for him.

"Hmm, so there are more people around then?" Levi said more to himself than to the young man. It was good to know that whatever had happened, hadn't completely wiped out all of humanity. He finished off his water, capped the empty bottle and tucked it back into one of the duffles before he glanced at Eren. 

"Finish up with the deodorant and toothpaste so I can put shit away. We need to get some sleep before we move on. Keep the rations; you'll probably be hungry when you wake up," he prompted, eyeing the items in question, mentally tallying what he knew to be left of the supplies he'd packed for his run into town.

Eren nodded his head, grabbing the deodorant to rub on his pits, sighing at the wonderful feeling. Next he grabbed the toothpaste and used quite a bit as he rubbed it into his teeth his with finger. He was very thorough with the cleaning, not really sure how long he'd be able to enjoy such luxuries, then spit it out towards a bush and washed his mouth out with water. He passed the items back to Levi then laid down and started to inch as far away as possible but still keeping on the blanket. He was still entertaining ideas of running away, but he also knew that he was a cuddler in his sleep. Eren was used to sleeping in between two people that clung to him; he didn't want to wake up glued to Levi. That would be mortifying.

Levi snorted softly as he watched Eren curl up on the edge of the blanket, shaking his head as he replaced the deodorant in the bag and stood up with paste and toothbrush in hand, stepping a couple feet away to brush his own teeth and take a piss next to a tree, keeping an eye on the kid over his shoulder. He used a wet wipe to sanitize his hands and replaced the items in the bag, opened a fresh bottle of water, rinsed his mouth, spat, capped it and set it down next to where he would be sleeping. 

He waited until he heard the teen's breathing even out, signalling his slumber before he unrolled the other blankets and spread them over the both of them. He laid back and pillowed his head with his arms before he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. He should probably have cuffed the kid again, but fuck it… He wasn’t going anywhere anway.

Eren's sleep was restless. He kicked his feet, talked, rolled onto his back, then onto his other side. The kid had no idea when he had attached himself to Levi's side, stuffing his face in Levi's neck and throwing an arm and a leg over the man's body. It was just natural for him to seek out another body when he slept, it didn't matter that Levi was a virtual stranger. It was only when he was basically on top of Levi that he sighed in his sleep and finally stopped moving.

The older man stiffened when he felt wayward limbs settling over him and way too warm breaths against his neck. He cracked one eye open to look down at the bandana covered head tucked beneath his chin, trying to figure out what the fuck was happening here. Eren was obviously still asleep, muttering and sighing as he cuddled against Levi. Well shit...

Levi should push him away, but body heat was better shared, right? Yeah... Good enough reason not to... He closed his eyes again and pretended he didn't know one of his arms had moved to drape over the kid in return. No point in getting all bent about it; he was fucking tired and two hours of sleep was more important than dislodging the brat's octopus limbs from around him.


	4. Three: Home

Eren stayed attached to Levi like a barnacle, squeezing the man tightly in his sleep for the whole two hours. He didn't wake up until he felt Levi stir beneath him. Only half awake, a hazy smile rose to his mouth and he snuggled further into the warmth of the body he was clinging too. "Smells... good... Warm... Happy," Eren breathed, burrowing deeper into Levi's neck. His subconscious was doing mental gymnastics to explain the body he was attached to. Did Armin get a new soap? When had he gotten back to his family? This was the most comfortable he'd been in weeks so he only held on tighter when Armin tried to shift away.

The raven haired man stirred, heaved a sigh in response to the groggy nonsense that spilled from the teen's mouth as Eren tried to furl even closer to him. He shook his head, refusing to admit to the endeared smile that was pulling at his mouth. Turning off the alarm on his watch, he nudged the kid while he attempted to sit up, ending up half propped on one elbow with Eren’s weight heavy against him and preventing him from shifting completely upright. "Oi, sleeping beauty, time to get up. We need to get moving if you want that shower kid. I don't wanna be out here any longer than we have to be," he said, voice husky with remnants of slumber and maybe just a little arousal. The brat _was_ practically on top of him for fuck's sake.

Eren lifted his head with half open eyes, brows furrowed as his mind connected the dots. He stared at Levi for a moment, mouth turning into a frown, then he slowly unattached himself from Levi to roll onto his back and sigh. "Sorry... bad habit... I usually sleep between two other people," he said, voice rough with sleep. He sat up and rubbed his tired face, and moved to get off the blanket.

"Don't even worry about it brat, I wasn't complaining, was I?" Levi replied as he stood. He stretched, joints popping as he forced his body awake with a low groan. Dropping his arms back to his sides a moment or two later, feeling less stiff, he rolled his head on his shoulders and turned around to reuse the piss tree he'd designated earlier, calling over his shoulder, "You should eat before we head out."

Eren wasn't paying attention to Levi's words. He was on the edge of the clearing, arms wrapped around himself as he looked out into the wilderness. He was still dizzy and couldn't quite walk straight, but Levi was busy... He could bolt right now... But he didn't know where he was or what direction to run in and the shower Levi had mentioned was so tempting... He sighed as he rubbed his face. When had he begun to trust Levi? If he let his guard down, this whole encounter wouldn't end well for him. He turned his head to eye the ATV. Levi couldn't catch him if he took off on that... But he wasn't so inclined to rob the man after he had fed and watered and washed Eren. Eren may be a brat, but he didn't like to think of himself as an asshole. He sighed and rubbed his face again, wincing as he felt his nose shift.

Levi tucked his junk back in his pants and once again used a wipe to wash his hands before he squinted across the clearing at the kid just standing there. He could make out the pained expression that flickered over Eren's face and he could guess what caused it. The kid's face was bruised, the bridge of his nose disjointed and crooked. Levi hissed a breath between his teeth. He knew what that felt like. It wasn't fucking pleasant... Neither was popping the sonuvabitch back into place.

"Oi c'mere," he hollered, rummaging in the duffle that held the toiletries for the little first aid kit he kept in there, picking out a small butterfly bandage and a couple alcohol wipes. Might as well get the worst over with before they packed up. The longer they left the injury as it was, the more damaged it would be when it healed.

Eren turned at Levi's call, a skeptical look on his face as he slowly made his way towards the man. He stood anxiously beside Levi as he rummaged through the bag. "What's up?" he asked, fidgeting where he stood and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't like the grim expression of determination on Levi's normally inexpressive face. Whatever he was about to do. Eren wasn't gonna like it and it put the kid on edge.

"I'm gonna fix your nose. It's better if you don't leave it all fucked up like that... It's gonna hurt like a bitch though, but once it's realigned, it will heal faster and hurt less, yeah?" Levi explained, trying to sound reassuring. He could sense the apprehension rolling off the kid in waves, his anxious movements making it clear that Levi's own body language had made him guarded.

Eren froze, eyes wide as he looked down at Levi. "Oh _hell_ no," he said before he turned on his heel and bolted away from the man. No one was gonna touch his fucking nose, let alone fucking align it. Eren was out. He sprinted out of the clearing, maybe at more of an angle than he would have if his head would have been alright, trying to get away from Levi as fast as he could.

Levi scratched the back of his head roughly and exhaled a harsh sigh. "Well that went fucking swimmingly, didn't it?" he grumbled, striding across the clearing where Eren had fled. The tilt and wobble to the kid's gait hadn't gone unnoticed and given how severe Levi gauged his concussion to be, he knew Eren wouldn't be getting too far. He could hear him moving in the woods, clumsy and unfamiliar with the area. 

3...2...1... There was the distinct crashing sound a few yards in front of where Levi stood just inside the woods and the older man rubbed one hand over his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. Eren had likely lost his balance, stumbled into some trees or brush and fell ass over teakettle just like Levi had predicted he would. "You alright brat?" He hollered, hoping the kid hadn't accidentally knocked himself out again, fainted or some shit.

"Fuck... off," a muffled call answered. Eren had fallen face first into a bush and was too dizzy and nauseous to get himself out. He lay there completely limp and defeated, waiting for Levi to rescue him.

Levi chuckled under his breath, shaking his head as he made his way through the foliage with practiced ease, far quieter than Eren had been. He came upon the sprawled form of the teen maybe five yards out. Pretty impressive all things considered. Levi cocked a hip, crossing his arms over his chest and just taking in the pathetic sight Eren made for a few minutes. "You gonna stop being a pussy and let me fix your nose?" he asked, amusement dancing in the silvery depths of his eyes as he stared down at the kid, making no move to assist him just yet.

"No," Eren said, voice dripping with petulance, "It's _fine_ the way it is." He began to wiggle, not willing to beg Levi for his help, but he was fucking stuck and every time he moved, he thought he was gonna hurl.

"It's really not. It's gonna make breathing through it louder, possibly more difficult too. Gonna attract all kinds of nasties that way. You wanna die by nose whistle, be my guest," Levi said, humour leaking into the words. "Why you being such a whiner about it anyway? With all the scars you got, you can't be a stranger to pain," he continued, finally taking pity on the younger man and stepping forward to help him up, supporting a majority of Eren’s weight before he began the trek back to the little camp.

As Levi dug him out of the bush, Eren grumbled, "Just 'cause I've been in a lot of pain doesn't mean I actively seek it out. Unless it's sexual, then we can talk..." He grabbed onto Levi to hold himself up, his grip stilling the man as he ducked to press the side of his face to Levi's chest. In any other circumstance, he would be embarrassed, but he needed Levi to centre himself so he could tell up from down. He was solid and warm and it made Eren feel better to be close to someone, even if that someone was the cause of the head injury and the broken nose.

Levi snorted and adjusted his grip on Eren, keeping him balanced and secure as they moved. "You are some kinda freak kid, seriously," he began in response to Eren's words, "Look, It's not going to hurt for long. It's like the quickest fucking bone in a human body to set. Be over before you know it and it'll be more or less good as new in a couple weeks."

"Fuck," Eren spit, still holding onto Levi for dear life as they walked awkwardly through the forest. "I hate you so much right now. If I could run straight, I'd be so out of here... How do I know you aren't gonna fuck it up worse? Other than my eyes, my face is my best feature and I still want to be able to get laid again."

Levi shook his head again. "Ex-military remember... I know how to set a fucking broken nose. If you wanna take your chances, I can leave it crooked as fuck, sure you'll be just as pretty that way princess," he said sarcastically as they finally breached the treeline back into the clearing where the camp was still made up. He guided Eren along, stopping once they had reached the quad and propping the kid up against the seat of it so he could brace himself when Levi actually got to setting the cartilage back into its rightful place.

Eren set his hands down on the cool seat and held himself up, glaring daggers at Levi as he waited for the man's hands to come up and push the broken bones into place. "Shit, fucking shit, this is gonna hurt," he complained, the anticipation almost shittier than the actual pain would be. Suddenly his eyes widened as he considered Levi's words, cocking his head to the side. "You think I'm pretty? Thought I was a _freak_?"

Levi shot Eren a half smile even as heat spread over the back of his neck again. "You _are_ a fucking freak kid, but you definitely aren't too bad to look at, least when you aren't bitching anyways," he said, keeping the kid distracted as he used one of the alcohol pads to clean his fingers and watched Eren from under his dark lashes. The little shit wasn't ugly, that was for fucking sure. Even if he did seem to have some interesting fetishes. Or at least was pretending to. Levi didn't know anything about that shit. He had all of two porn magazines in his cabin, both of which were vanilla as fuck and several years old. And he certainly didn't have Wi-Fi to be cruising the internet for that sort of _entertainment_. He'd never even had time for that shit before he'd become a deserter.

"Ready?" He asked, bringing his fingers up to gently press on either side of the boy's disjointed nose, pulling himself from his thoughts to concentrate on the task at hand.

"No," Eren said nasally, not breathing through his nose as he clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the pain to come. Just Levi touching his nose hurt like a bitch so he grit his teeth together waiting for Levi to do his thing.

As soon as Eren closed his eyes, Levi's fingers pressed harder along the bridge of Eren's nose and in one swift motion, he jerked it back into place. There was a distinct crack-pop sound as the cartilage realigned with the bones and Levi immediately dropped his grip to retrieve more of the alcohol wipes from his pocket as well as a handkerchief. He pressed the soft linen tenderly to the boy's face to staunch the sudden gush of blood from Eren's nose and looked over his handiwork. It was swollen and bruised, but it looked relatively straight once again.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YOU MOTHERFUCKING COCK SUCKER SHORT BEAUTIFUL HOT FUCKING ASSHOLE OF AN ASS I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW YOU SHOULD SUCK MY DICK YOU BASTARD," Eren screamed out around the cloth, slamming his fists against the quad as he worked through the pain. His green eyes finally opened, full of tears. "Shit that hurt," he whispered, finally calm as his nose throbbed.

Levi's brows rose as his eyes widened, an amused tilt to his pursed lips in response to Eren's outburst, but didn't comment. He did rub his unoccupied hand against the kid's shoulder supportively though, knowing just how much it fucking hurt. 

"Sorry about that, looks better though. I'm gonna clean it up and brace it with a bandage," he said in response to the much calmer whispered words. He cleaned away the remnants of blood with the alcohol pads and carefully placed the butterfly bandage, "Do you want some painkillers?"

"Mmmm," Eren hummed, thinking about it. "Got some Advil or somethin' to help with the swelling? Narcs will be too strong and I won't be able to keep myself on the quad," he finally said. He was already dizzy; being drugged wouldn't help his balance.

The older man nodded, "Yeah, just over the counter shit. I keep the good shit at home," he said, turning to retrieve the opened bottle of water and a little packet of two ibuprofen tabs. He offered them to Eren and left the kid to relax while he packed up the makeshift camp. 

It only took a couple minutes maximum for him to get everything tucked and stowed before he returned to secure the bags to the quad. "You think you're stable enough to ride double or you want me to buckle you up on the back again?" He asked as he idled in front of Eren.

Eren swallowed the pills and stayed propped against the quad, eyes closed and face still hurting. He didn't even try to help Levi pack up; he didn't think he could stand on his own. When Levi came back, he thought about the question for a moment. "I'd rather ride double, but that means I'll have to basically cling to you so I don't fall off. The thought of hanging over the back again makes my spine start to twinge," Eren said, squinting his eyes and rubbing his shoulder. Being slung over the quad and tied down like a bag of rice was not a comfortable position to be in.

Levi chuckled under his breath, "No shit. It's fine. I expect you to hang on to me if we ride double. That's usually how it's done," he replied, a cheeky lilt underlying the words.

He pulled himself up onto the ATV and turned to offer Eren a hand up too, "We've wasted enough time. If we're lucky, we'll make it to my place before dawn breaks."

Eren took Levi's hand and swung his leg around to sit himself in the seat, but tried to keep a good distance away so that his crotch wasn't pressed right against Levi's ass. For a moment he didn't know what to do with his hands so he rested them on the shorter man's shoulders as he waited to start moving. Levi started the quad up and hit the gas, causing Eren to lurch backward and almost fall off the damn quad. Fuck it. His hands immediately went to Levi's waist as he scooted forward in the seat, wrapping his arms around the man securely. He was now as close as he possibly could be to Levi, draped across the man's back. If Levi didn't like it. then he'd have to be tied to the back; this was the only way he was staying on the quad.

Eren couldn't see the devilish little grin that was on Levi's mouth as he hit the throttle and the kid was forced to grab onto him or fall off. The older man didn't think the actions through completely as he then had the teen fucking plastered to his back and he could feel the heat of him through the layers of their clothing. And damn if it wasn't pleasant... He could feel his neck and face warm up again and he tensed his grip on the handlebars. Well nothing to be done about it now. It was better if Eren held on tight. Levi wasn't planning on taking the next several kilometers slow. 

"Holler at me if you need to stop and if you get hungry, there's a powerbar in my right jacket pocket," he called over his shoulder before he turned his attention back to the terrain ahead and the ATV mowed forward through the foliage.

Eren nodded his head against Levi's back to let him know that he was heard. He continued to hold on tight and kept his eyes closed as they moved. If he tried to watch the scenery, he would most definitely get sick. It was bad enough that he was on a moving vehicle. His headache was better with the Advil though. 

They were flying through the trees, Levi pushing the ATV as fast as it could go and Eren started to shiver; Levi's spare clothes weren’t thick enough to keep out the bite of the wind. His hands snaked into the front pockets of Levi's jacket, and he hoped that the man wouldn't notice and would let him keep them there. His fingers were so numb from holding on, he almost couldn't feel them.

Levi felt the tentative fingers sneaking into the pockets of his jacket, but didn't comment or force them out again. He could imagine that the kid was chilly; it was already getting dark and the coolness of autumn was in the air all around them as full on night crept in. He thumbed on the headlights as he maneuvered the quad between the trees, winding an unseen path towards his cabin. 

By the time the wee hours of the morning were well underway, familiar landmarks started to make themselves known. The fresh spring where he got his drinking water was the one closest to his home and they flew passed it, only minutes away from the break in the forestation where the little two room cabin was situated, the roof covered in solar panels that reflected the waning moonlight overhead.

There was an outhouse situated to the right of the cabin and a boxed in outdoor bath and shower to the left, hooked up to a steel rainwater reservoir tank with a pit for a heating fire beneath, a well harvested garden a few feet behind it with a large locked underground root cellar behind that.

The raven laid off the throttle as they came into the clearing, parking it next to the outhouse. He cut the engine and looked over his shoulder at Eren, "Home sweet home," he said, gesturing with one hand at the moderate spread of the land.

Eren finally opened his eyes, his limbs stiff as he finally let go of Levi. "Oh my god," Eren said in awe, looking around with wide eyes. He started to bounce in his seat, getting more and more excited as he looked around. "This is your home? I was picturing a fucking cave. You seriously built all this yourself? This is perfect! This is wonderful! And the demons don't come here? Oh my God!" he squeaked, shaking Levi by the shoulders as he spoke.

Levi blinked slowly, "Demons?" he repeated. Well, that was certainly a plausible title for whatever the creature he'd killed had been. 

He slipped off the quad, reaching to assist the excited kid off it as well. "I built it several years ago. I don't know a fucking thing about any fucking demons. Think you need to start explaining brat," he said in a more serious tone, releasing his grip on Eren and pulling away from the teen so that he could untether the items from the back of the ATV. He slung the heavy bags over his shoulder and tucked the packages of toilet paper under his other arm. "Follow me," he prompted as he led the way to the door, unlocking all three locks on it before it swung open and he flicked on the dull, solar powered yellow lights.

Eren straightened up unsteadily and followed Levi inside. He was still looking around in awe as he whispered, "This is amazing..." He stood awkwardly at the door, noticing how clean the cabin was; he was probably the dirtiest thing in the room. Eren toed off his muddy boots and put them outside the door so that he wouldn't track dirt. "Are you religious?" Eren asked, now watching Levi as he moved around the room.

The main room had a small ice box, wood stove, counter equipped with sink with drain that led out to the same dugout as the outhouse outside the cabin, a square table with a bowl of red and green apples on it with two chairs, rough shelf holding dishes and cooking implements, drawers with cutlery and a number of kitchen necessities. There was a little window above the sink that had herbs hung above it and spice jars along its sill. Pots and pans hung from the rafters overhead, along with a number of weapons, hunting and fishing gear, and other essentials for his lifestyle. Beneath the counter in the cupboards were cleaning supplies, canned and dry goods as well as jugs of freshwater from the spring and various linens.

Levi set the toilet paper down on the tabletop, careful not to tip the apples over before he let the bags slip from his shoulder to land on the smoothed wood flooring with a muted thud. He turned back towards his guest, scoffing at Eren's question, "Do I strike you as the bible thumping type?"

"Different strokes for different folks," Eren said with a shrug. "I wasn't either... Until the rapture and the end of the world." He almost spoke nonchalantly, like the last two years weren't hell when they absolutely were. It was hard to look Levi in the eye while he explained, never thinking he would have to explain what had happened to anyone. If you were alive on this planet, you had seen a demon. Levi's seclusion almost seemed impossible.

Levi rubbed the back of his head. He would have a harder time believing the kid's words if he hadn't seen and killed that fucking nasty mutant bird. Considering the thing had been _eyeless_ and had still seemed to pinpoint his exact location and _look_ at him, it being a demon didn't seem all that far-fetched. "Alright, I'll bite, when you say rapture, you mean like the four horseman, plagues, locusts, blood rain and the whole nine yards or what? Has the Antichrist risen and enslaved what's left of humanity?" he replied as he toed off his own boots and peeled off his socks too, tossing them in a wicker basket by the closed door on the left. He then unbuckled his lightweight gear from his sides along with his blade belt and set them on the counter to be dealt with later. He shrugged off his jacket to hang above the wicker basket, revealing the intricate leather straps crisscrossing his clothed body that were necessary for the flight gear he’d just removed. 

He wandered over to the icebox, waving one hand in a gesture for Eren to take a seat. He bent and retrieved two bottles of beer from inside the cold compartment, holding them in one hand as he closed it again and made his way to the table to seat himself across from the kid, offering one of the beers to him without hesitation. He figured Eren could probably use it; he fucking well could. He wasn't sure what kind of explanation he'd been expecting, but the goddamned rapture hadn't been it.

Eren took the cold beer with more wide eyes and flopped into a chair. He hadn't seen such luxuries in a long ass time. "Basically... I don't know if it was exactly as it was written in the bible... I don't really think it was specific to just Christianity, but rapture is the best word I have for it... I don't really know what happened to the rest of the world... But from rumours told by other factions of survivors, the world is basically over," Eren said quietly, looking down at his drink. "People disappeared... Then a whole bunch of weather disasters... Then war, famine and blood rain and shit... Then the demons showed up to pick off those of us that were left..." As he spoke, his eyebrows furrowed, glaring down at his drink before he lifted the bottle to his lips and drained half of it angrily.

"Shitty," Levi hummed thoughtfully before he took a long swig of his own beer. Shitty hardly covered it, but what the fuck else was he supposed to say to that?

"You can help yourself if you're hungry. There's all kinds of shit to eat, just clean up after yourself," he said randomly, realizing the kid hadn't eaten since he'd thrown up the day before. 

He collected his thoughts and organized his questions in his head, taking another hearty sip of his beer before he set it back down on the table. He'd had no fucking idea any of that shit was going down. Tucked up here in the mountains away from civilization, he hadn't heard or seen a thing. He hadn't been to town in at least two years on a supply run and things had seemed pretty peaceful back then, though he had seen a few missing persons flyers. The real fucking stumper was why the fuck he hadn't been affected at all...

"Sooo, no sign of the holy army then? How long approximately has it been since it all started?" he asked after another couple seconds of contemplative thought.

"If there is one, it's taking its sweet ass time getting here... It's been like a year and a half since it all started... Well since everyone _noticed_ something was wrong... Might have began earlier than that," Eren said bitterly, reaching out to grab an apple off the table and take a large bite. He moaned almost sexually as the sweetness hit his tongue and his eyes closed momentarily. He chewed slowly before he swallowed, smiling brightly at Levi with his eyes closed to savour the taste. "I haven't had fresh fruit since the famine... All the crops died out... Been surviving off the packaged shit that never goes bad like Twinkies... if I never see another Twinkie in my life, I'd be happy." He took another bite and moaned again, loving the taste of freshness.

Levi exhaled a breathy laugh at that. "Y'know, that's one thing I don't have is fucking Twinkies. Nasty, shitty excuse for a cake," he said with a sour look and a shake of his head.

"Is there anyone that has an idea of what is happening, like the time frame for this shit? I'm a little rusty on my revelations, but as far as I recall, the Antichrist is supposed to make an appearance at some point, then the holy army's supposed to descend and smite the holy hell out of all the uglies," it was surreal to consider. This was no joke; Eren was fucking serious. And from what Levi'd witnessed in the devastated town, he had to consider that maybe all the honk if you love jesus wackjobs hadn't been as crazy as he'd always thought. He'd never believed in that shit, seen too much human garbage and refuse to believe there was a God watching over the lot of them. But if there were demons wandering around, he had to assume that there were angels somewhere out there too. And there had to be someone somewhere that had some fucking clue about what the fuck they were all supposed to be doing while they waited for the holy fuckers to show up.

Eren shook his head. "I haven't really been worried about the specifics... Mostly just day to day survival. Food water shelter... Keeping out of sight of the demons. No one I've heard of has any idea how to fight them... Mostly just trying to stay alive until it's over... If it's ever over," Eren answered, reaching up to run his hands through his hair then realizing his head was still covered by his bandanna. "You know... For a while I thought I didn't go to heaven 'cause I was gay," he stated, looking down at his beer again and playing with the top of the bottle.

"Mm, and now you don't think it's 'cause you like sucking dick?" Levi responded idly, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles beneath the table, slouching back in his chair and raising his beer to his mouth again. He couldn't say the news was surprising, but it did make the back of his neck tingle again.

"Not like absolutely sure... But I heard some gay people disappeared when the rapture began... I think it was probably 'cause I killed some people before it all started," Eren said, looking up to meet Levi's stare, daring the man to react negatively to that piece of information.

Levi met Eren's gaze unflinchingly, his unoccupied hand palming his chin in thought. "I don't know. Why'd you kill 'em?" he inquired, hardly ruffled by that tidbit either. He'd been a seasoned killer at Eren's age, so it wasn't so shocking really. If God was real, Levi didn't think he was so black and white. He probably had all kinds of exceptions to the _rules_. After all, he wasn't the one that had written the bible. Nah, the good old book had been written by a bunch of stuffy bald fuckers that just _thought_ they knew him. For example, a woman who was raped and got pregnant then had an abortion; Levi couldn't imagine that God would wish hell on her. And what about the little unbaptized brats? Were they all considered as deserving of eternal damnation as rapists, serial killers, and pedophiles? How could all sins weigh the same?

A look of deranged rage crossed Eren's face when he thought back on the memory. "Some men kidnapped my sister and did some horrible things to her. They were arrested and tried and got off with slaps on the wrists. I was around ten when the trial was over. I found out where they lived and stabbed one to death then beat the other with a shovel until he stopped moving. I was never caught," Eren explained as if his choice was the only natural decision to make. "Even knowing what I know now... I'd do it again," he finished with conviction. Fuck those guys. He hoped they were rotting in hell.

Head tilting to the side as he observed the teen, Levi said, "Seems justified to me. God always struck me as the type to hear a man out and pass his own judgements, so I'd imagine there are probably other reasons you're still here. I've killed people for a lot less reasoning than that. Wasn't even personal. Maybe that's why I'm still here, but I gotta wonder, if that's so, then why am I living in a fucking untouched bubble in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere?"

"Don't ask me," Eren said with a shrug, "I may know more than you, but what I do know is fuck all... So I guess you can just stay here if you haven't had any trouble. I'm gonna have my shower then head back. I need to find my family."

"You can stay a couple days, rest up and shit, then I'll take you back if you want. Think I might try to get in touch with some old contacts if I can. Might as well make an effort I guess, now that I know it's the apocalypse. Jesus Christ," the older male said before he tilted his head back to finish off his beer. 

He stood up once he was done, set the empty bottle on the counter by the sink and stepped over to the door to slip on his gardening shoes. He flipped another switch by the door and the floodlights flickered to life at the sides of the cabin, bathing the outhouse and shower in murky light. 

"The water will take a bit to heat up once I get the fire lit. Towels are under the last cupboard on the left, shampoo, spare toothbrushes and shit's in there too," he said, jerking his chin in the direction of the cupboard in question before he disappeared out into the yard to build up a fresh fire beneath the reservoir so Eren could at least have a hot shower.


	5. Four: Cozy

Eren watched Levi leave, feeling weird about the man's lack of care towards Eren's departure. Eren guessed that Levi wanted him gone as soon as possible even though he was being polite and letting Eren rest and heal his concussion before he left again. Levi's lack of feeling almost made Eren... Angry. "Fuck’s sake," he said to himself, knowing that he had inherently gotten attached and hating himself for it. Levi probably wasn't even gay. He rubbed his hand over his bruised face and shook his head, even though both actions hurt like hell. He wanted to banish this feeling and get on with his life. 

Eren downed his beer and put the bottle on the counter beside Levi's then dug around the cabinet for what he needed. He loitered around for a bit, wasting time before he rolled all the toiletries in a towel and went out the door to put his boots back on. "Do you need help," Eren asked, standing awkwardly by as the man was stoking the fire for the shower, "I don't even need it to be warm... I just wanna be clean..."

Levi gave a subtle jerk, startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Eren's voice. He'd been thinking about Hange, an old friend he hadn't seen in at least five years. He had no doubt the crazy scientist was still around, alive and kicking likely. She'd have annoyed God until he sent her back if she'd been raptured; she wouldn't have wanted to miss all the drama. He had no doubt that if anyone knew anything of value about the situation, it would be her. 

"Suit yourself, but it's better when it's hot. That water is fucking frigid. You wanna freeze your balls off, be my guest," he said, pausing to shove the last piece of lit kindling into the meticulously arranged stack of wood, glancing at the kid as the flames immediately caught on the dry logs, "Like I said, it won't be long. I'm going to wash up too before we bed down." 

The sky was just beginning to lighten up as dawn approached at a slow crawl. Levi straightened up and wiped his hands on his pants, cocking a hip in an almost lazy stance as he looked Eren over. The bruising on the teen's face had set in with painful clarity and Levi felt a sliver of guilt for that. At least it wouldn't be permanent. He was reaching out to brush a tentative thumb under one of Eren's bright moss hued eyes before he even registered he was doing it, murmuring what sounded an awful lot like concern as he did, "How's your face feeling anyways?"

Eren's eyes widened a fraction, but he didn't move away from Levi's touch. He winced at the contact but stayed still, allowing Levi to look him over. "Hurts... But it's better now that it's set... You were right," he said quietly, eyes darting from side to side to look into each of Levi's eyes.

A smug grin tugged at the raven's mouth. "Of course I was fucking right brat. It'll hurt less by the end of the week and the bruises will fade. You'll have your pretty face back in no time," he replied cheekily, thumb tracing along the kid's cheekbone a moment before he dropped his hand to his side again. He sighed mentally. He shouldn't have done that... Or said that...

He shouldn't get invested anymore than he was. Eren had said he was leaving from the get-go and knowing he wanted to get back to his family, Levi couldn't blame him. Even if he wanted to get to know the kid better, he'd gave his word he'd let him go once he'd gotten the information from him. And he would. He still had some questions, but they could wait until the both of them had gotten cleaned up and caught up on some much needed rest. Eren looked dead on his feet as it was. Maybe he could convince the kid to stay a couple days. He'd said it'd been three weeks on his own already, what was a week more?

Eren almost whined when the hand dropped and then he felt frustrated with his own wants. Maybe he _did_ need a cold shower to clear his concussed head. He frowned and shook his head slightly before he stepped back and then around Levi to get to the shower. He slung the towel over the stall door and grabbed the toiletries to bring in the shower with him. He slipped off his boots then stepped in the shower, undressing then turning on the knob so that the spray came down from overhead. The water had actually heated up quite a bit and he sighed, finally relaxing under the spray.

Levi watched Eren for several moments longer than he really should, trying not to consider what he looked like behind the stall door. He could just see the teen's head over the door and his feet beneath it and he had a vague image of what he couldn't see given he'd snuck glances at the kid when he'd changed clothing previously. He shook his head as if to clear the images and moved around to the other side of the running shower to the metal tub, giving it a quick rinse with a pail of water next to it before he dropped the plug in and turned the taps to let it fill with steaming water. 

While it was filling, he went back into the cabin and directly into his bedroom behind the closed door on the left and peeled off his gear straps, tucking them away in the chest of drawers to the right of his bed and undressing swiftly. He wrapped his usual towel around his hips, dropping the balled up laundry in the basket outside the door on his way back out, pausing to grab his personal toiletries before he was back out in the morning chill. 

He set the shampoo and soap he'd brought on the ledge of the tub and turned off the taps now that it was adequately filled and steaming in a most satisfying way. Thank fuck he'd thought to install both the tub and shower and a double wide reservoir tank rather than the single. He glanced back over his shoulder to be sure the kid wasn't looking before he tugged his towel free and hung it on the piping before he slipped into the heated water with a hiss of pleasure. He closed his eyes and leaned back, savouring the heat as it soaked into his skin and unwound muscles that seemed to be forever tense.

Eren scrubbed his body from head to toe twice, using probably more soap and shampoo than he should have. It felt so good to be clean that he didn't even pay attention to Levi's movement outside the shower stall. He hummed to himself quietly and decided to scrub down a third time, trying to be quick so that he didn't use up all the hot water. By the time he turned off the shower, brushed his teeth and applied more deodorant, his skin was red and steaming. He ran a towel through his hair and over his body before he stepped out of the stall with the towel wrapped around his waist. That was when he noticed Levi in the tub. 

Eren leaned on the side of the shower, eyes bright and his hair much fluffier and light now that all the grease and dirt had been washed out. "Aren't you just sitting in your own filth?" Eren asked, eyes trailing up and down the parts of Levi's body he could see with interest. Man the guy was built. If Eren wasn't careful, he'd get a stiffie. Now that was something that would surely get him kicked out of this little oasis.

Levi cracked one eye open at the sound of Eren's voice. "Mm, yeah, but I wasn't nearly as dirty as you and I didn't want to wait for the shower. There's a fucking major difference between a couple days and several months without. Four days without a proper shower and you still thought I smelled pretty good," he said with a half smirk before dunking his head a second and coming back up, swiping his wet hair back with his hands, giving the young man a healthy view of his chiseled chest and the inked tribal patterns that crawled over and clawed at the alabaster of the scarred skin. He watched Eren from beneath damp, water clumped lashes, pretending that the burning in his face and neck was from the water and not from the knowledge that the kid's eyes were lingering on him in his state of nakedness. 

He licked water from his lips, still looking at Eren as he said, "Think I made the right choice. You look a fuck lot better than you did. Feel human again?"

Eren just shrugged. "I'm attracted to scents... Your sweat smells good to me, even with a broken nose I guess," he answered honestly. He ran his fingers through his drying hair and smiled brightly at Levi. "Yeah I feel a lot better. It's cold as ice out here though... I'm gonna go inside before my balls fall off," he turned on his heel to put his boots back on and gather all his shit. His towel almost slipped off his narrow tan hips before he grabbed it and turned back to Levi. "I doubt either of us want me to put _my_ clothes back on. Can I borrow some clean ones before I wash my own?" he asked, popping a hip while he waited for Levi's answer.

Levi squeezed some shampoo into his hand as he listened to Eren's answering words. So Eren was attracted to his scent... He hadn't been just fucking with Levi the whole time then with all his flirty comments and shit. Good to know...

"Yeah, think you should burn those clothes kid. No amount of detergent is gonna help them now. I got lots to spare. Help yourself. I'm sure you can figure out where they are in my room. I won't be too long," he replied as he lathered up the dark strands of hair on his head. He hardly minded letting Eren poke around his house. Really, what could the brat do? He would be an idiot to attempt stealing shit and running off into the woods on his own and Levi had already hidden the key to the quad so that was out. And it wasn't as if Levi had anything to hide really. He wasn't ashamed of anything the kid might find.

"Kay," Eren accepted, too tired to even think about rummaging through Levi's house yet. He turned around, but kept spinning, coming around full circle and addressing Levi once again, "Where am I sleeping? Cause I'm gonna pass out soon. Can barely keep my eyes open. The hot water made me drowsy..." He hadn't seen the whole cabin but he sincerely doubted that Levi had a guest bed.

Shit... Levi hadn't entirely thought out the sleeping arrangements, but he supposed he might as well share the bed. It was big enough and there was no sense in forcing the kid to sleep on the floor when they'd already slept next to each other once. Ah fuck it... It wasn't like he'd minded Eren's sleepy cuddling anyway and it was bound to be more comfortable in the bed.

"The bed, just keep off the left side," he dismissed after a moment's debate.

Eren's eyes narrowed. "You realize I can't control the clinging thing even if I wanted to. If I'm allowed to share the bed, you have to willingly acknowledge you won't rebreak my nose or any other part of my body for spooning you in my sleep," he said, exasperation in his tone.

Levi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "That wasn't what I meant brat. No need to get all bent about it. Left side is where I like to sleep. You're welcome to cozy up to me if you like. I didn't fuck you up last time, now did I?" he answered, dipping his head back to rinse out the suds from the shampoo and taking up the soap instead, intent on finishing up before the water cooled off too much.

Eren watched Levi lather up his body and swallowed hard. "Whatever," he answered with a cough, looking away before his blush became any more noticeable. "I hope you know that at some point you're gonna feel my morning boner on some part of your body. Don't come crying to me when that happens," he said, then retreated back to the house to find the clothing and go to bed. Hopefully he'd be asleep by the time Levi came in and going to sleep together wouldn't be awkward as fuck.

Levi didn't have a good response to that, not that Eren gave him a chance to say anything before he fucked off back into the cabin. What the hell was he supposed to say to something like that anyway? It wasn't as if he would be grossed out or something... Hell, he was kind of curious really... It'd probably be embarrassing as fuck, but it might be worth it to know what the kid was packing. 

Levi hadn't ever really experimented with sex in general. He was fairly certain he was gay, or at the very least had a preference for men as opposed to women. Female bodies had always seemed too soft to him... That was neither here nor there. He was getting off track. What was his point again?

Oh yeah... His point was he wouldn't mind feeling Eren's morning wood... He wondered if the kid would be opposed to feeling his... Jesus Christ, he needed to stop that thought train right the fuck now or he would be be sporting wood before he even got into bed.

He dunked his head and stayed under the water for several seconds, rubbing his face with his hands to try and maybe wipe away the wayward thoughts, scrub the flush of embarrassed arousal from his skin... Whatever the fuck. He didn't know...

***

Eren was scarlet by the time he made it through the cabin to deposit the toiletries then into Levi's room. "Why the fuck did I say that?" he asked himself angrily as he paced around the room in his towel. But he was young and morning wood had long been the bane of his existence. Sleeping every night with your sister and best friend led to some awkward mornings that he'd rather not recall. His mind wondered how it would feel waking up to accidentally humping Levi? Probably a lot better then when it happened with Mikasa, but he was getting off track. He groaned and sat on the bed for a minute then got up to search through Levi's dresser. He needed to find clothes and go to sleep, preferably as far to the right of the bed as possible. 

He pulled out a large black shirt and grey sweats that hung off of his slight frame. The clothing was warm and clean; if he needed to bolt for whatever reason, he could definitely wear this for a while. He pulled the shirt up to his hurting nose and took a sniff. Even though it was clean, it still smelled like Levi and Eren smiled. Levi did smell good. 

After he dressed, he crawled into bed which was big enough for two and felt soft and comfortable as he made his way to the right side which was beside the wall. He hadn't slept on a real bed in... He didn't know how long, but it would have been a while. As soon as his head hit the pillow he sighed and curled up into a ball under the blankets. He was gonna sleep like a log.

Levi took his time drying off in the living area once he'd finished up his bath, using a second towel to rub his hair dry while the other rode low on his hips. He turned out the lights, locked the cabin down for the night and dropped both towels into the laundry before he crept into his bedroom, sharp eyes adjusting to the dark quickly.

He could make out the curled up lump that was the young man on the right side of the bed and stared for several drawn moments, listening acutely to be sure the kid was asleep before he went to the dresser and silently retrieved a pair of sweats. He shimmied into the loose clothing before he rounded the end of the bed and slipped beneath the bedding which was already warmed pleasantly from Eren's body heat. He tried not to think about how nice it would be if it was like that all the time. Damn, he'd really been alone out here too fucking long...

He laid on his side and closed his eyes, forcing his mind to quiet and go the fuck to sleep as the first few rays of new dawn snuck through the cracks in the window and if he shifted just that little bit closer to the kid, he certainly didn't do it purposely.

Eren stirred at the movement in the sheets and lifted his head groggily to look at his bed mate. "Levi," he called, his voice gravelly and low, still half asleep. He reached out with both hands to grab the man and pull him close. "C'mere... Cold... Smell good... tired," he mumbled, curling around Levi and entangling their limbs in a way that would make it impossible for the other man to escape. He even tucked Levi's head under his chin like he would do with Armin before he sighed loudly and didn't stir anymore.

Levi tensed minutely, blinking in the dark when Eren shifted and mumbled at him while he drew him in, maneuvering his own body that much closer and tangling himself around the older man. "Needy little shit aren't you?" he grumbled as he wriggled around himself, attempting to get comfortable in the teen's hold. He'd never have guessed the kid was such a cuddler when they'd first met. And he'd never have guessed how much he would like it... It was going to be hard to let the brat go.

He rubbed his face against Eren's collar and inhaled the fresh clean scent of his soap with what had to be the boy's natural scent, closing his eyes again. It wasn't so bad like this at all. He'd never thought himself the type, but damn if he wasn't comfortable and too damn cozy to pry himself away from the kid. Whatever... He slipped an arm around Eren's waist and sighed his exhale, deciding he didn't have the mental capacity at the moment to give a single fuck about the fact that apparently he was just as needy as Eren and went the fuck to sleep.

***

When Eren had woken up, the sun had nearly set and the sky was getting dark. He yawned and noticed he was planted in Levi's neck _again_. He sighed, but made no attempt to move, comfortable where he was and only a little stiff. He hadn't slept that long undisturbed in an entire year and it felt good to be well rested. He could feel his entire body along Levi's, half draped over the man once again. He shifted his hips and felt his boner on Levi's hip. He grumbled some swear words to himself and tried to pull his hips away when Levi stirred.

Levi grumbled in his sleep and frowned unhappily, the arm he had around Eren's waist tightening fractionally, apparently unimpressed with the squirming of his bed mate. His thin, dark brows drew together as Eren grumbled curses under his breath, closed lids scrunching a moment before they opened to reveal murky blue-grey still hazy with sleep. He blinked once, twice, squinting at the mop of thick, tangled chestnut beneath his chin and tickling his neck. It took a few minutes for him to piece together what had woken him and what he was seeing, memory rebooting after the long hours asleep. Eren... It was Eren. 

He remembered falling asleep tucked against the kid, but didn't know how the fuck they'd ended up reversed during the time they'd slept, not that it mattered in the slightest. He was warm; Eren was warm and he smelled pretty fucking good if Levi was being honest. "Quit your squirming brat, m'trying to sleep," he groused in a low, sleep coarse voice, not even pretending that he wanted to move from where they were. He closed his eyes again tightly as if it would be enough to will himself back into slumber, but they shot open again just as quickly as the prodding at his hip finally registered. Well fuck... Eren _had_ warned him. 

Heat crawled along the back of his neck and flared in his ears as he came to the further realization that the kid wasn't the only one of them rocking a hard-on this morning… Evening? He should probably let Eren go... In fact, he should probably move himself, but he didn't. Not right away anyway, frozen, intrigued by the unfamiliar sensation of that particular pressure alongside the throbbing of his own and damn curious to see what the kid's reaction would be if he shifted his own hips just so, effectively pressing his own erection back against him. It wasn't at all an unpleasant feeling, though as he'd predicted, it was embarrassing and awkward as fuck since he had no fucking idea what he was doing.

"M'Sorry," Eren said into Levi's ear, lips brushing the shell accidentally. "M'hot," he lied, trying to shift his hips away discreetly from Levi, not knowing that the man had already felt his wood and was in fact attempting to feel it more, "Just let me move back a bit and we can go back to sleep."

Levi exhaled a harsh breath through his nose and abruptly flopped back onto his back, releasing Eren. It was pretty clear the kid wanted to escape the close proximity. Welp, that was kind of anticlimactic... And fucking disappointing, but really what had he been expecting? Just what the fuck had he been _hoping_ for? Especially when he felt the brush of those pretty lips against his ear. He didn't even have an answer, at least not one he was willing to admit to at the moment which was probably a good indication that it was best they broke up their little cuddle session and got the fuck out of bed. 

He ran a hand through his mussed bedhead and arched a bit, stretching unconsciously as he coaxed his muscles into full wakefulness. "Might as well get up and get some breakfast. I got a couple more questions for you and I guess I'll answer some of yours if you got any," he said, reaching for his watch on the little nightstand and squinting at the time, ignoring the lingering burning in his skin.

Eren blinked a few times as Levi moved away from him. No, that's not what he wanted. He just didn't want to molest Levi in his sleep especially when he had no idea if the man was attracted to him or not. Levi was kind of a tough cookie to crack. 

"Nooopppeeee," Eren said immediately, wrapping his arms around Levi's bare chest and pulling him back down. He had already tucked his boner into the waist of his sweats so it wouldn't jab Levi while he was distracted. He didn't want to release the man just yet. It was too embarrassing to ask if Levi liked him, especially since they hadn't known each other long at all, but he would take everything he could get. He'd been so lonely without his family.

Not expecting to be yanked back down, Levi was unbalanced and ended up toppling onto the kid with a grunt. When he managed to collect himself, he propped himself up on his palms, one to either side of Eren's head below him and peered down at him, his cheeks stained with a distinctly rosy hue. His morning wood was trapped between them now, full frontal, no mistaking its present hardness and he was fairly certain that Eren could and did feel it. Fucking wonderful... Well, it was his own fucking fault. He'd tried to avoid any further contact of that sort to avoid further embarrassment and Eren had done a fucking fantastic job of foiling that fucking plan. "Some warning might be nice next time... Needy fucking brat," he murmured, avoiding making direct eye contact with the younger male and trying to cover up his awkwardness with his usual attitude.

Eren's eyes blew open wide as he looked at Levi who was now on top of him. "Sorry I..." his voice trailed off as he looked down, feeling the hardness pressing into his own. He squeaked and squirmed, half rolling his hips into Levi without realizing it. He instantly turned beet red and bit his lip in embarrassment. "Uh... Mornings are a bitch huh..." he finally said, not moving an inch from where his arms were curled around Levi's torso.

A shiver traveled through Levi unbidden in response to the friction of Eren's pelvis against his own when the boy squirmed under him and Levi's breath caught just for a second. Fuck, that felt pretty good... And it stopped way too fucking soon when Eren stilled again. Levi's half narrowed gaze flickered over the young man's face, finding the blush and the obviously embarrassed worrying of that perfectly plump bottom lip to be utterly adorable. And since when did he use adjectives like fucking _adorable_? What the hell was this kid doing to him?

He dropped his head against Eren's shoulder to hide his own embarrassment over the blunder and his own attraction, wishing he had the experience to understand why he thought Eren's observation about mornings was just as cute as his lip biting had been. It wasn't even fucking morning at all. His breath stirred against the kid's skin where the over sized shirt's collar had drooped lower while he murmured his response in a semi-strained tone, "You're fucking killin' me kid..."

"I-I'm sorry!" Eren said, immediately removing his arms from around Levi, completely misinterpreting Levi's words. He didn't try and get out from underneath the man though, just thought he should let Levi go if he wanted to go. "Are you... um... well... Is it just morning... or like... am I... Fuck," Eren stuttered out his sentence, only half making sense. But he was so aroused, he wanted to die. Even if Levi was just having a biological reaction, he did have a hard Greek Adonis laying over him. This was the stuff his fantasies were made of.

"Don't apologize, fuck's sake; I'm not mad," Levi replied, drawing back and forcing himself to look at the sputtering teen. He wet his lips and swallowed to try and moisten his very suddenly dry throat as he watched Eren struggle with his words and tried to find some of his own. 

"Look Eren, I don't... Ahh fuck, it's not like I've done this kinda shit before. No fucking clue what I'm doing..." He paused in his own rambling to inhale a steadying breath and shifted on top of the brunette in an attempt to relieve the pressure on his throbbing dick. He hissed his exhale through clenched teeth when another bolt of electric sensation skittered under his skin, and gritted out breathily, "Jesus fucking Christ... It's you... It's fucking definitely because of you..."

A little moan escaped Eren's mouth as Levi moved above him, but that was the extent of his distraction. He was paying close attention to Levi's words and his body language, hoping for a tell that the older man was feeling the same attraction as he was. Eren bit his lip around a smile, looking up at Levi with doe eyes as his hands moved to run up and down Levi's sides then settle on his hips. Treading with an air of caution, Eren then lifted his legs to wrap around Levi's hips and rolled into the man. “I guess if it's my fault I should help you out…” Eren purred, voice low and sultry. A crooked smirk rose on his lips as his one hand trailed up Levi's back to tangle in the longer strands of Levi's hair. He gently pulled the man down on top of him to whisper in his ear, “To answer your earlier question… I **do** love sucking cock… Especially guys that are as hot and smell as good as you…” Then Eren giggled as he waited for Levi's response, beginning to mouth over the man's delicious smelling neck.

Levi's throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, hips stuttering and jerking against Eren's, responding to the rolling pressure of their own accord. "Fu-uck," he cursed, breath hitching, the muscles in his forearms, shoulders and back tensing and relaxing before tensing again. He couldn't even think straight. They definitely should stop... Why was that again? 

He groaned when Eren drew him in, consumed by the unfamiliar and wholly pleasant sensations of the teen's thighs against his hips and his fingers in his hair, the ticklish whispering of debauchery from those plump lips against his fucking ear. And the words... Where the hell had Eren learned to talk like _that_? 

It took his overstimulated mind a few long seconds in which he was entirely focused on the feeling of Eren's hot little mouth against the side of his throat before he realized the kid was waiting for a proper answer and he had to swallow again. His tongue felt thick and lazy in his mouth, caught like his breath. How could just a bit of fucking rubbing feel so goddamn fantastic?

"You... You wanna?" He finally managed to reply, his voice guttural and breathy like he'd been running. Sure as shit, his heart was pounding like he'd ran a fucking marathon. And Eren better have been serious about the offer because Levi didn't know what the fuck he might do if the kid was fucking with him again. Figuring he may as well find out, he tentatively pressed his lips against the sharpness of the tanned collarbone that was peeking from beneath the boy's shirt and when Eren didn't jerk away, he set his teeth to it instead, nibbling and tasting with interest.

"Mmmm," Eren hummed, the noise full of desire as his fingers tightened in Levi's hair and dug into the man's hip. He pulled Levi's hair, guiding him to lift his head and stare into Eren's green eyes. "Yes... I would love to suck your cock... Will you let me? Pretty please?" he asked, completely serious and beginning to roll his hips into Levi's at a slow and tortuous pace. He couldn't recall the last time he sucked some good dick, but it was damn well time something good happened to him. He obviously wasn't getting into heaven anyway.


	6. *Important Author's Note

Hello to all of our wonderful fans and supporters, this is a special notice we felt was necessary to make. No, we’re not on hiatus or anything like that, though we do ask that you all continue being patient with our updates, but that is neither here nor there. 

It has recently been drawn to our attention that there are some works being published by other authors that bear a striking resemblance to some of our works to the point that it is theft. We are currently investigating and taking measures to counteract the issue and would like to ask that any of you who happen to notice any such plagiarism to please to let us know via email at xander_bradeshaw@hotmail.com or teapotscandal@gmail.com. We don’t want to start some kind of witch hunt or war or any such thing, but it is disconcerting to see such blatant use of our characterizations and elements that we worked so hard on in works that do not belong to us.

We would like to express our gratitude to all of you loyal fans for your support and let you know that we appreciate you and will continue to share our works with all of you even with this upsetting discovery. Thank you all!


	7. Five: Taste

Levi exhaled a heavy breath, a chuckle hiding beneath it. Of course Eren would remember his manners _now_ of all fucking times to be polite. "Fuck, alright... How... hah... How do you want me?" he answered, leaning back a bit and watching the younger man with half-lidded, dilated and somewhat nervous eyes, not entirely certain how to proceed. He hadn't a clue how this shit was supposed to go down. Porn wasn't really all that informative, less so when it came in the form of seven year old nudey mags that he didn't even recall purchasing.

"Ah! Fuck yes!" Eren moaned with excitement, hand letting go of Levi's hair to join the other in mapping out the scarred but soft skin of Levi's back and torso. He lifted his head to breathe against Levi's lips, "C'mere," before he dove in and started kissing the man with an open mouth and closed eyes. Every good blow job should start with some heavy making out and wandering hands in Eren's opinion.

A startled, "Mmph," was muffled against Eren's mouth as he suddenly attacked Levi's. The older male hadn't exactly been expecting it and he tried his best to mimic what the kid's lips and tongue were doing, attempting to keep up. It was pretty fucking clear that Eren was the one with all the experience here. And the feel of nimble, calloused and rough fingers groping at his back and tracing over the inking on his torso. Jesus Christ...

Levi got the hang of it fairly quickly, pressing into the kiss and rubbing himself up against the teen under him, settling his weight against him and letting his hands start to wander. They ended up up beneath Eren's shirt, palming at his sides and along the firm flatness of his belly and chest, intrigued and quickly becoming addicted to the feeling of exploring soft, scarred skin that wasn't his own. Eren felt fucking perfect as far as Levi was concerned. Well there was no question anymore then; he was definitely a homo. Not. Bad. At. All. Holy fuck…

Eren broke the kiss and laid his head back against the pillow to smile up at Levi with half lidded eyes and a glistening red mouth. "You taste as good as you smell," he thought out loud with a panting breath. Feeling bolder when Levi started to explore under his shirt, Eren reached downward to firmly grip the solid muscle of Levi's ass. "Fuck, you're so hot... I hope you have lube for later," Eren said, not even considering the implications of his admission until it dawned on him. What if Levi didn't like what he was doing?

Eren whined and stopped his movements. "Ah shit... Sorry. I shoulda asked for your boundaries before we began," he said, brows furrowing, still groping Levi's ass.

Levi licked his lips when Eren pulled away, breathing heavily. He jumped a bit when Eren's hand abruptly palmed his asscheek, but he didn't do anything to deter him. "Boundaries?" he repeated dumbly, his mind fuzzy and trying to catch up with what was being said. Had Eren said lube? What would they need that for? Oh... Oh! Well fuck... Literally. 

He blinked once, twice, a spark of clarity surfacing. "Uhh, think as long as you don't try any weird shit and don't fucking call me daddy, anything else'll be fine... Mm, I don't think I have lube... Will blade grease work?" he managed to get his mouth to work out more words and voice coherent thought, even as he still rolled and ground his hips against Eren's. 

He didn't find the groping of his ass at all discouraging. Not that he was all that keen on the idea of having anything shoved in his asshole if that was where this was going, but whatever. If that was the case, Eren better fucking plan on returning the favour. It didn't matter now anyways; Eren had said later. Right now was supposed to be about his dick in the kid's pretty mouth.

Eren cocked his head to the side, pondering Levi's suggestion. "I guess that could... Won't know ‘til we try it though," Eren said with a nod. One of his hands sneakily wormed its way between their hips so that he could palm Levi's erection and feel how big Levi was. 

Eren instantly gasped as his legs tightened around Levi's hips and he continued to rub Levi's erection through the sweatpants. "Yesss," Eren moaned, "You're so big... It’s gonna feel amazing... Well as long as you prep me real good to begin with... or I guess I could prep myself if you don't want to..." Eren continued to ramble, working himself up with the anticipation of what was going to happen later at some point. 

"Christ," Levi hissed through clenched teeth, bucking into the press of Eren's hand. He had absolutely no fucking idea what the kid was on about aside from the implication that Levi's dick was apparently sized to his liking and he planned on letting Levi fuck _him_ with it at some later point. Honestly, that was all Levi really needed to know at the moment while the kid was palming his eager cock through his sweats. He could have Eren explain the details to him later. His hands gripped at Eren's hips and thighs roughly as he rocked against him until Eren coaxed him away. 

Eren began to pant as he unwound his legs from Levi's hips and started to push Levi off of him with his eyes widely dilated and cheeks bright red. "Here, lay on your back... unless you want me to get on my knees while you stand. I'm good with either," Eren said, growing impatient and wanting to suck on Levi's gigantic cock.

The older man didn't waste time when the brunette requested he lay on his back. He wasn't about to fucking argue... And he very much doubted he'd be able to stand upright at the moment. His dick was fucking _aching_ at this point. He rolled off the kid and onto his back without a hint of hesitation. The inked designs on his torso and winding down his side to his left hip were sheened with perspiration and contrasting beautifully with his flushed skin as his chest heaved with his heavy breaths. His sweats were riding low and seriously tented, a little damp spot where the head of his dick was straining against the fabric, obviously ready to fucking go wherever the fuck Eren planned on taking it. He fidgeted and looked at Eren, licked his lips again before he murmured hoarsely, "This alright?"

Eren maneuvered his body so that he was kneeling between Levi's legs. Tugging at the bottom of his black shirt, Eren pulled it off and threw it on the floor, giving Levi a crooked smirk as his eyes trailed up and down the older man's body. "You're perfect," he said, a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

Levi'd tried to keep up with the kissing, panting and making low sounds he was pretty certain he'd never made previously until the young man had pulled away from his mouth to comment. He met Eren's gaze hazily, the mercury of his irises dark and thin around the thick opacity of his pupils, clearly as aroused and attracted as his partner. He raised his hands to smooth his palms up and down the kid's sides, following the sloping curve to his hips and squeezing there as he replied huskily, "Speak for yourself brat. Even with the bruises, you gotta be the prettiest fucking thing I've ever had in my bed."

Eren laid down on top of Levi, rolling his hips and kissing the man aggressively once again. It wasn't too long before he sucked on Levi's bottom lip then pulled it hard with his teeth before he made his way down to suck some marks onto Levi's neck and chest. He even brought his hands up to thumb Levi's nipples, his green eyes watching the pleasure dance on Levi's usually passive face.

The raven met the second wave of aggressive kisses with his own, groaned when they disappeared only to return along his neck and chest and make him growl lowly, the sound entirely desire. He arched under Eren's touches, unused to that sort of contact on parts of him he'd never had much interest in. Who knew nipples could be that fucking sensitive? Levi certainly hadn't. His grip on Eren's hips tightened and his fingers kneaded the plush swell of his ass unconsciously, hips thrusting up instinctively to meet Eren's and grind their clothed cocks against one another. "S'good... Fuck Eren," he breathed harshly, eyes closing as he tilted his head back against the pillow.

Eren continued on his way down, sliding along Levi's body as he did, now marking up Levi's abdomen. "Fuck... you're ripped... So hot," Eren said before he began to taste the rippled abdominal muscles with his tongue. He nosed along Levi's treasure trail then bit the band of Levi's sweats to lift and snap back tauntingly. 

Without warning, Eren dove lower to place his mouth on the head of Levi's cock, still covered by the sweatpants, and blew hot air onto it. As Levi squirmed beneath him Eren lifted his head to smirk at the man. "You're easy to tease..." Eren laughed, rubbing Levi's erection hard with the heel of his hand.

Levi's hands kept petting and groping at the teen, unsure what else to do with them while Eren was teasing. His breaths were hitched and hoarse and he couldn't control the uncoordinated rolling of his hips. He barely registered the kid's words over the sound of his own breathing and the raucous beating of his heart. If it felt this good now, he could hardly fucking fathom what the brat's cheeky little mouth was going to feel like skin to skin.

One of his hands crawled up to thread in the dark, mussed chestnut of Eren's hair and he squinted at him, finding it extremely difficult to keep his eyes open even though he desperately wanted to watch what the boy was doing. "S'that a... Nn... Bad thing?" He questioned brokenly, heat curling in his guts as the pressure of Eren's hand on his cock from the through his sweats increased exponentially.

"I love teasing... So it's definitely a good thing," Eren said, beginning to nibble on the head of Levi's covered dick. His hands were rubbing Levi's hips up and down until they began to sneak their way inside of the sweats, following Levi's defined "V" formation. He looked back up at Levi in desperation, waiting for the go ahead to dive deeper.

Levi sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, looking down at the boy, just as desperate for Eren to continue. It took him a prolonged moment to catch onto the fact that the kid was waiting for some kind of cue from him to move forward. Once he did, he gave a jerky nod, breathing heavily through his nose as his hips fidgeted impatiently and his fingers curled against Eren's scalp, tugging his hair in encouragement. He was pretty sure if Eren teased him any further, he would cream in his fucking pants like a prepubescent kid touching his first tit.

Eren smiled brightly at Levi then sat up onto his knees. "I'm gonna give you the best blow job you've ever had," he declared, almost giddy with excitement, his own sweats tenting. In one hasty but fluid motion, Eren gripped the band of Levi's sweats and then ripped them down, releasing Levi's cock into the air with a bounce.

Eren’s eyes were glued to the gigantic and flushed dick in front of him. He licked his lips and laid down in front of Levi on his belly once again, trying to figure out his plan of attack. "Mmm, Levi... use the pillows to prop yourself up a bit... you're gonna wanna watch the show," he said, gripping the base of Levi's cock to pump a few times, making a bead of precum form on the slit. He quickly lapped it up before it could fall and Eren moaned at the taste. "Taste so good," he said, before his tongue started to swirl over the head.

Levi followed the direction with some difficulty, propping himself up on the pillows and watching with hazy, lust darkened eyes. His breath caught and he groaned at the wholly new wet sensation when Eren's tongue made contact. "Oh! Hah-holy shit... Fuck me..." He growled lowly, hardly coherent as his hands sought purchase on shoulders and hair, unable to control the urge as his hips jerked. He fucking believed the kid's words. He had no doubt it would be the best, even without any experience to compare it to.

"No-sir-ee Cap'n," Eren said in a sing song voice, squeezing the base of Levi's dick and pulling it up and down. Gesturing to Levi's cock, he added, "I'm gonna need this thing inside of me... so you'll just have to wait." He grinned coyly up at Levi before he slowly kissed the tip of Levi's cock and then slipped the hot member into his mouth to lightly suck on.

The raven shuddered and arched, muscles tensing and rippling under his skin as Eren worked his cock expertly. He groaned and hissed, nodding to the kid's words though he had no fucking clue what Eren had even said, his mind blank and fuzzy with pleasure. His fingers kneaded and groped at whatever he could reach while he unconsciously tried to thrust into the warm wet suction of Eren's mouth.

Slowly, Eren inched his way down the shaft until his nose was tickled by short rough strands of pubic hair. Sucking hard he pulled back up, making weird slurping noises as he went. He looked up at Levi then and stuffed the whole thing back in his throat, keeping eye contact the entire second time to judge Levi's reaction.

Levi's eyelashes fluttered as he forced them to remain open and locked with Eren's. Damn the kid had some fucking beautiful eyes to match his fucking beautiful little mouth. He thumbed at Eren's temples as his hips tried to follow after the heat, held in place by the teen’s hands and his jaw twitched, aching with tension as he was swiftly being dragged towards orgasm. He knew one thing, his own hand had never felt as good as this, that was for goddamn sure. "S'good... So fucking good... Eren," he breathed in a harsh whisper.

Eren smiled around Levi's cock and then started to bob his head up and down over the head and the shaft. He wanted Levi to lose even more control though, wanted to see that calculated expression come undone. 

Pulling his mouth off Levi's dick with a pop, Eren said hoarsely, "You can fuck my mouth if you'd like..." Eren even released his hold on Levi's hips which was the only thing keeping the man from bucking erratically into Eren's mouth. He relaxed his throat as best he could then waited for Levi to get the memo and face fuck him hard.

His lips parted, breath catching as the kid's words threaded through the haze in Levi's head. His vision was murky, spotty around the edges from the previous bobbing of Eren's mouth on his throbbing cock. Levi felt a physical jolt of electricity crackle down his spine; he could almost hear it like the sharp crack of thunder when it made impact and it settled hot and tight in the base of his spine, beating in time with his heart. 

His grip in the teen's silky and somewhat damp hair had to be near painful as he used it to guide Eren where he desperately fucking needed him while his hips rutted up to meet him. Once he breached those reddened and slick lips again, he lost himself and count of how many times he forced himself in and out after, to the sin of Eren's mouth. He was making harsh sounds, breathless growls with an underlying whine of desperate warning. Too fucking good... Better... There weren't even enough swear words to describe it...

For a moment Eren was stunned by the sudden and overwhelming aggression that rolled off his bed mate. He shouldn't have been surprised though after the way Levi took out that demon. "Mmmm," Eren moaned around Levi's dick; thinking about it almost made Eren cream in his pants but he was able to abstain. He had to focus on breathing through his tender nose and not gagging. 

Suddenly, Eren realized he was just laying there like a log, not even trying to help Levi with his orgasm. So Eren started to lift his head and drive it back down into Levi to get the maximum amount of friction on Levi's cock. Lots of strange noises left Eren's chest as he moved, sending vibrations straight to Levi's dick. Eren's eyes were also shiny with unshed tears. Unconsciously, his hips rolled into the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his own cock.

It didn't take much after Eren started to move into the rough motions and he started making those fucking sounds, looking for all the world like Levi's dick was the best meal he'd ever eaten, for Levi to be toeing the fucking edge. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, gonna cum," he wasn't even aware of the chanted words breathlessly escaping his mouth. And he did... Fuck, did he ever... He was seeing spots and he remembered Eren's name, but not his own... God damn…

Levi really wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna cum. Eren tried to swallow it all down gracefully, but some dribbled out of his mouth and trailed down his chin. Using his tongue, he cleaned off Levi's dick, making sure that there would be nothing left over before he popped it out of his mouth.

Levi panted with his eyes closed, hips still jerking sporadically as he rode out his orgasm, fingers carding repeatedly through the kid's hair as he tried to remember how to breathe. 

He shuddered as Eren cleaned him up and let out a low groan, looking down at him when he pulled back. His right hand slid from Eren's hair to cup his jaw, thumb rubbing over one flushed cheek. His gaze flickered back and forth between the kid's hazy forest eyes and his slick and rouged lips. Fucking beautiful...He could definitely get used to that pretty face.

"C'mere brat," he murmured huskily, drawing the teen up and into a kiss, trying to convey his gratitude and entirely willing to return the favour. By now he had the kissing down to a science, aggressively thrusting his tongue into Eren's mouth to taste himself which really should be more disgusting than he actually found it. He didn't give a fuck... The hand on Eren's face trailed down to palm the nape of the kid's neck while his other sought out the tented hardness still straining the boy's sweats.

Eren melted into the kiss immediately, letting Levi take the lead for once. The whole sexual encounter seemed almost strange to Eren; he had thought Levi would be more dominant, not that he was complaining. He had been so sated by getting Levi off, Eren hadn't realized that he still had a raging erection. 

Eren squeaked into Levi's mouth at the jolt that went through his body when Levi touched him. "Jesus," he breathed as his face turned an even brighter shade of red. "Levi..." Eren whined, eyes wide as he looked at the man, "You don't have to..." His body wasn't listening to his words though, since he pushed his hips hard against Levi's palm.

Levi hummed his approval to the encouraging movement of Eren's body over him and rubbed his hand up and down the clothed length. "Want to," he said in response, voice a guttural and husky thing in his throat. His fingertips danced along the elastic waistband across Eren's belly, tickling beneath his navel before they were quite suddenly underneath the fabric. Levi took the hot thickness in hand as if he was handling himself... Which he wasn't going to admit he had a lot of practice with...

He made another low humming sound, impressed by what he felt as strong fingers fisted around the kid's cock in a firm grip and pumped without hesitation. This was pretty good too... He wondered if he could get Eren to make some more of those noises and was determined to find out.

Eren whined, ducking his head into Levi's neck as he panted. "Fu-Fuck... You're so hot and fuckable and I want you to ram me ‘til I can't walk straight f-for days and I want you to cum on my face and and and... A-And... Oh god oh my god," Eren rambled quietly into Levi's ear, his lips brushing the delicate skin. He wasn't even aware of what he was saying as his hips pumped into Levi's hand. 

Without warning, Eren rolled off of Levi to lay beside the man as he tugged on Levi's arm. "Mmm lay over me," Eren commanded, eyes glazed over and face flushed and shining from sweat, "I'm your hostage remember... Can't let me get away..."

Levi half sat up and looked at the panting and obviously aroused young man a moment in confusion before he caught on to the idea behind Eren's words. He should've expected it and he couldn't say he was entirely surprised. Eren had given the impression he was a kinky little shit and apparently his dirty mouth hadn't been lying in that. 

Playing along, his lashes lowered, eyes narrowing predatorily as a smirk to match curled in the corner of his lips. He crawled over the kid, straddling his upper thighs to pin his legs and his hands sought Eren's wrists and drew them up above his head. He gripped them with one hand not unlike he had the day before to subdue the boy and leaned over to murmur in his ear, "S'this what you want brat? Want me to keep you here, cuffed to my bed, fuck you and feed you my cock whenever I feel like it?" He sharply bit the skin under Eren's ear, forcibly ignoring the burn of embarrassment over the back of his neck and in his face and instead focused on the thrill of excitement his own words incited along with it. 

He gave the wrists in his grip a squeeze and pushed them harder against the pillows over Eren's tousled head while his other hand roughly groped its way over the kid's torso to his hips and yanked the sweats down roughly as far as he could in their current position. Eren’s cock sprung free and he wrapped his hand back around it firmly, pumping upwards and rotating his wrist a bit just under the head, pressing the pad of his thumb against the slit and spreading the slippery precum leaking from it. He wasn't about to admit to it, at least not just yet, but playing dominant like this and pretending he knew what the fuck he was doing was turning him on more than he would ever have thought it would.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Eren breathed, eyes now completely glazed over as he stared up at Levi with wanton desire. He squirmed a bit to test out Levi's hold and when he couldn't move an inch, a small whimper escaped his mouth. This was perfect! Better than his wildest dreams. 

A shiver went down Eren's spine at Levi's words and he moaned loudly in response. "Oh god yes... A-Anything... I'm yours," Eren panted, squirming even harder. 

When his cock was released from the confines of his sweatpants, Eren gasped even louder, eyes rolling back in his head and back arching off the bed.

"Hmm, mine... I like that," Levi murmured, mouthing along Eren's throat, just following what his body was urging him to do. He would have thought this sex shit would have been harder to figure out, but so far, he seemed to be doing pretty fucking decent if Eren's reactions to him were any indication. Even if it was a bit fucking awkward actually doing it after so many years assuming he wouldn't ever have the chance to. 

He tightened his grip a bit, pumped down and then up again, rubbing the tip of his thumb beneath the ridge of the boy's cock. Back down his hand went, squeezing the base before stroking up again before he began a steady rhythm of stroking, his hips rocking unconsciously with the motion while he continued to attack Eren's neck and chest. His other hand slipped in its grip, fingers tangling with Eren's instead, doing his best to keep them pinned while he experimented with his grip and pace on the kid's dick to find out what made him moan loudest.

“Yesss… Yours…” Eren whined, not even aware of the implications of that statement. All he could focus on was the solid body that was Levi above him holding him down along with Levi's smell and the grip the older man had on his cock. Eren's hips started to buck up into Levi's hand, unable to hold himself back any longer. “Levi… Oh my God… Shi-shit… I'm gonna… I’m close… Harder, fuck… Fuck me!” Eren cried out as he bowed upwards off the bed. A burst of heat fired through Eren's body and his thrusts became erratic, shooting out cum between Levi and himself.

Levi sucked in a breath and held it as he watched Eren, fascinated by the feel, sight, and sound of him as he came. And there was a weird warm feeling that spread through him that was suspiciously reminiscent of pride. He was fucking proud of himself for being able to satisfy the other male. It was as gratifying watching Eren come undone and knowing that he was the cause of it as it had been being the one unraveled. If it was always like this, Levi was definitely looking forward to more of this sex shit. It was fucking awesome! And they hadn't even actually fucked yet.

He wiped his hand off on the sheets next to Eren's hip, loosening the hold of his other, but not releasing it entirely, fingers gently kneading feeling back into the kid's likely numb hands. He rested his head on Eren's chest for a few seconds as he reigned in his breathing, attempting to regulate the beating of his heart and tucking the kid's spent dick back into his sweats with surprising consideration. Seemed like the right thing to do. 

He rolled off of the teen moments later, flopping back into the bedding. He ran his hand through his mussed and damp hair and exhaled a harsh sigh of satisfaction. Completely unsure how to proceed now, he said whilst awkwardly covering his face with his hand, "What do you want for breakfast, uhh... Dinner?"

Eren turned towards Levi, propping himself up on an elbow as his eyes traced Levi's body. "Mmm I want dessert," Eren said, a smirk forming on his lips, "You taste so sweet... I'm already developing an addiction." He didn't give Levi a chance to reply before he leaned forward to bury his face in Levi's neck once again, kissing and nibbling the man's neck.

Levi shivered and his throat bobbed beneath the press of Eren's lips as the older man swallowed. Was this for real? Or something else? They barely knew a thing about one another... How had they even ended up here considering how they’d met just a few short days ago? He wasn't complaining, but the signals the kid was giving him implied he wanted Levi to keep him even though he'd been adamant about leaving...

He groaned as Eren's teeth worried at his sensitive throat and his hands moved to hold him and draw him in further of their own accord... Fuck it... He could figure out what it meant later...He had more important things that needed his attention at the moment.

Eren smiled against Levi's throat, ecstatic that he wasn't pushed away immediately. He was enjoying the soft skin of Levi's neck and chest and he didn't want to let go. Probably couldn't even if he tried. 

Lifting his head, Eren smiled down at Levi brightly before he captured the man's soft lips once again. He kept the kiss gentle and soft, but it grew deeper with every pass of Eren's tongue. The kid didn't pull away until a very familiar and embarrassing growl sounded from his stomach. Eren broke the kiss and hid his reddened face in Levi's neck.

The chuckle that escaped Levi when Eren broke away from the kiss was breathy. He'd known the kid would be hungry, especially after their _exercise_. He ruffled Eren's already tousled hair in a decidedly affectionate gesture. Fuck, the brat just kept getting cuter. Levi craned his neck to press a kiss to the top of the boy's head and gave him a little squeeze before he moved to sit up, coaxing Eren up as well. 

"How do hotcakes and bacon sound brat?" he asked, a crooked grin on his mouth as he looked at Eren warmly, his own cheeks a tad flushed, body lax and liquid in the post orgasmic euphoria that still lingered beneath his skin. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so good and so fucking relaxed.

Eren's jaw dropped as he looked at Levi in shock. "You... You have bacon? Seriously?" Eren asked haltingly, eyes furrowing with apprehension. At this point, he’d begun to question his own sanity; a gorgeous guy that wanted to have sex with him and make him bacon. It sounded statistically impossible.

Levi laughed, the sound of it rumbling deeply in his chest, and nodded, "Yeah, there are boars in the woods if you know where to look. Hotcakes aren't as good with powdered milk and egg replacer, but they're not bad when they've got fresh blueberries in them," he replied, completely serious and endeared by the intensity of Eren's reaction. It was pretty obvious the kid hadn't had any sort of proper meal in ages, even if he hadn't already told Levi he'd been living on a steady diet of stale hostess cakes.

Eren closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to calm down and stop himself from drooling everywhere. Opening his eyes with a crooked smirk, he said, "And here I was willing to trade a blow job for some deodorant. Guess lesson learned- hold out ‘til you know what you can get." Eren gave Levi a quick peck on the cheek then stood up to stretch. He lifted his hands in the air and stood on his tippy toes to reach for the ceiling. He held the pose for a while before he swooped down to touch his toes. He didn't even notice that he was giving Levi the perfect view of his round ass.

The older man rolled his eyes and scoffed lightly in response to Eren's words, replying as he leaned back on one elbow and watched Eren stretch appreciatively, "I already told you brat, you don't owe me shit. The cocksucking is a definite fucking perk though." His eyes were glued to the perfect firmness of Eren's ass, beautifully displayed through the sweats with the distinct lack of underwear beneath the fabric. And they were riding tantalizingly low. He licked his lips unconsciously. Shit should be illegal…

Eren spread his legs and walked his hands from one foot to the other before he turned his head to voice a retort. That was when he noticed Levi was blatantly undressing him with his eyes and it made Eren's smirk grow even larger. "Enjoying the view?" Eren asked, looking over his shoulder at Levi, purposely making his ass jiggle. "Or would you rather I stretch naked?" he added, grabbing his sweats by the waistband and slowly pulling them down, being a total tease.

"Mm, that'd be nice... Wait, what?" Levi blinked out of his stupor, heat flaring viciously at the back of his neck and in his ears, realizing belatedly that he had been caught blatantly ogling the kid and replied without any conscious thought. He sat up further and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, turning away from the temptation that was Eren. His left hand rose to rub over the back of his burning neck and the soft bristles of his undercut in a clear show of embarrassment. After a second, he peeked over his shoulder at the kid and excused, "M'gonna go get started on the breakfast-- dinner, before I get distracted again," before he pushed himself up to his feet. He rolled his shoulders as he left the room, a definite lazy swagger to his movements that he couldn't help even with the awkward embarrassment of the moment. Fucking splendid... He fucking _liked_ the kid... He'd never had a crush before.


	8. Six: Naturally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updateeeeee :D  
> 

Eren giggled to himself as he watched Levi escape his antics. He leaned back with his hands on his hips to make his spine pop then stood up straight to pillage through Levi's dresser. He found a soft green t-shirt and a pair of dark grey sweats to throw on after he discarded his dirty clothes in the hamper. He hurried out of the bedroom to see what Levi was up to, wondering how the man prepared his food. He also wanted to know how Levi managed to keep the food from spoiling.

There was a pan with a drizzle of oil in it set on the flat surface of the lit wood stove, warming up. Levi was taking out a parchment wrapped portion of thickly sliced boar bacon and a Tupperware of wild blueberries from within the icebox which released a hiss of chilled air when Levi opened it. He had already put his gear away and wiped down the countertop, a bowl set out on it with a measure of flour and other ingredients already in it. 

He glanced at Eren over his shoulder when the kid came in wearing fresh clothing and looking remarkably soft and tousled. Levi's ears heated, but he vehemently ignored it as he asked steadily, "How many hotcakes do you want and how do you like your bacon?" Attempting to be as much a host as he could. He'd never had company before, especially of the intimate variety and he had to improvise a bit with vague things he could remember from movies and literature. At least he was fucking trying... He didn't want Eren to leave.

"Mmm," Eren hummed, striding forward to put his hands on Levi's hips and his chin on Levi's shoulder to watch as the man cooked. "As much as I can physically stuff in my body," said Eren, completely serious. It had been so long since he’d had a nice home cooked meal. "You keep cookin' food like this, you'll be stuck with me forever," he said then giggled as he rubbed his face into Levi's neck, "As for the bacon, I don't really have a preference so make it however you like."

Levi's head tilted to the side unconsciously as Eren's breath stirred along his neck. "I can do that. As for staying with me, I never said you _had_ to leave. I don't think I'll complain if you don't," he replied idly as he added the wet ingredients to the batter and whisked it together until it was smooth. He folded in the berries and moved to spoon in a couple dollops of the hotcake batter to the pan that sizzled quietly, his movements fluid even with the kid wrapped around him.

Eren laughed, chest vibrating on Levi's back. "Don't worry... I won't be in your hair for long. Gotta get back to Mikasa and Armin and everyone else," Eren said before he gently bit the soft skin of Levi's throat then let go to sit at the table. "Hell, I even miss Jean... The biggest ass on the planet. But I guess depending on someone for survival makes you hate a person a little less," he added with a shrug.

Levi hummed, vehemently choosing to ignore the twinge in his core. Eren was still leaving. Why'd it bother him so fucking much anyways? The kid had said from the start he would be. That was fine. It was fucking fine... He was used to being alone. Even if he was rethinking the decision. He could leave too, planned to if he got ahold of Hange or a lead on where the lunatic was.

He glanced at the boy, eyes guarded. They would both go, but not together. Eren hadn't asked him to come _with_ him, likely wouldn't. Why would he? But knowing what was out there waiting made it hard for Levi to accept. He had an inexplicable desire to protect Eren. What the fuck was that all about? Whatever, no point in thinking about it now.

"Can you get plates?" He requested, playing unaffected. He _was_ fucking unaffected. Whatever attraction was there was meaningless. _Obviously_... To Eren. And to Levi too. It was fucking meaningless. Now if only his chest would quit fucking aching with it.

"Um... sure," Eren said after a minute. He seemed to have been lost in thought which was why he didn't reply right away. He stood up and opened the drawer Levi pointed to, gathering cutlery before he took two plates from the shelves as well. 

He was almost done setting the table when he turned his head to look out the window as if he was in a daze. "This is hypothetical... but... what would you say if I asked you to come with me?" Eren asked quietly, determined not to see the rejection he was sure would be plastered on Levi's face in response.

Levi had put a kettle onto the stove to boil and flipped the hotcakes while Eren was setting the table, glad for the space to figure the shit out in his head. He stepped over to put the three steaming cakes onto the plate closest to Eren as the kid posed his question and he fumbled the spatula. He did manage to catch it and cleared his throat as heat rose in the back of his neck. Well that was fucking unexpected. 

"Hypothetically, do you _want_ me to come with you?" he replied, pausing a second before he said, "There's blackberry jam in the icebox or honey on the windowsill if you want it," as an afterthought and turned back to the stove to put on another two hotcakes and as many pieces of bacon as he could fit on the skillet. He wasn't going to admit to it, but he was holding his breath for Eren's answer. How the kid had known what he’d been thinking, he didn't know, but he was fucking glad for it.

Eren's face scrunched up as he lifted his hands to run through his hair, so nervous he wanted to bolt out the door. " _Hypothetically_... It wouldn't matter what I want... ‘Cause you have the perfect hiding place with food and water... How could I ask you to leave all this behind even in a hypothetical situation?" Eren mumbled, hands tracing the dining room table.

Levi flipped the hotcakes and bacon in the pan, inhaling and holding a breath for a long moment while he considered Eren's words and his own response. "Well realistically I have nothing better to do... And hypothetically if you asked me to come with you, I'd be inclined to accept the offer. _Hypothetically_ , of course. You'd have to ask to know for sure," he replied, a cheeky almost challenging tone underlying his words. He took the kettle off the stove, leaving the food to finish cooking while he prepared black currant and thistle tea for the both of them, setting the steaming mugs on the table before returning to the stove to finish up their meal.

“ _Hypothetically_...” Eren repeated, a smile beginning to lift on his face since Levi wasn't outright rejecting him, “Once we found my family… What's stopping us from bringing them back here? I can't leave them out there… But it's safe here…” Eren's brows furrowed, deep in thought before he turned to look out the window. “I know this place is too small for the amount of people… But could we build more cabins? A larger shower? A bigger garden? With more people, the work would be easier, you'd just have to teach us how…” Eren began to fidget with excitement, turning back to Levi who was preparing their tea and striding closer to hug the man tightly from behind. “We could build a whole new life here… And I could stay, with you…” Eren breathed shakily into Levi's neck, “I know this sounds crazy… And we don't know each other very well… But I don't wanna leave you just yet… I keep saying I'm leaving cause I don't wanna freak you out and scare you off… Please say you'll come with me… I want you to stay with me and come back here.” 

Levi’s left arm came to wrap over Eren’s at his waist, fingers firmly kneading at the soft skin of the younger male’s inner forearm. He hummed in quiet consideration, tilting his head to the side and leaning back into Eren as he buried his face in Levi’s neck. The scenario was idyllic and Levi doubted it would come to pass so smoothly the way Eren described it, but it was more than appealing if it meant he would be able to keep the kid. There wasn’t enough time otherwise, a few days, a week maybe before Eren would leave him lonely again. 

It hadn’t bothered him before, but fuck if meeting Eren hadn’t turned his simple solitary life on its god damned head. He _wanted_ company, specifically Eren’s and for more than a handful of days at best; if he had to accommodate a few more _guests_ to attain it, so be it. Eren’s shaky admission and request was endearing and too genuine to be anything but honest. “Why the fuck not, I’d like to keep you for a while. And I’ll feel better knowing I’m there to watch your back.”

"Excellent," Eren said with a smirk and a nod, happy with Levi's answer. He began to fill his plate and said a cheerful, "Thanks for the food," then frowned looking up at Levi in question. "Hey um, I don't wanna make myself sick with food if we are gonna fool around... But I don't wanna waste it either. Can you store leftovers or am I shit out of luck," he asked, being embarrassingly honest, not wanting to waste a bite of the meal Levi prepared.

“Yeah, sure, I got Tupperware,” Levi replied offhandedly as he finally tucked into his own food, not really tasting it while his head was filled with vivid memory. He shifted unconsciously in his seat again, eyes a little hazy as he met Eren’s. His brow furrowed after a moment and he reached out to brush his thumb beneath Eren’s bottom lip. “Hey, it’ll keep in the icebox for a bit, no problem so smile for me brat,” he prompted when the frown and dark blush staining Eren’s face finally registered and he figured out what the fuck was causing the kid anxiety. Eren obviously wasn’t used to having stores of food; waste wasn’t an option if you wanted to survive starvation. Levi had forgotten long ago what it was like to be hungry, but he knew the signs instinctively.

“Mmm,” Eren hummed, a small smile lifting on his face, Levi having soothed his worry. He began to eat with gusto, wolfing down the meal like it would be the last time he ever ate. Usually, it could be the last meal he ever ate when he did eat. But now… He was with Levi and he was safe. Soon enough his stomach was comfortably full, and thankfully not full enough to make him feel nauseous. Eren eyed Levi who was pushing food around with his fork, then looked up to catch the man's eye. “You finished? You're a slow eater…” Eren teased, standing up to take his plate to the sink. 

Levi chuckled, "I'm not, you just eat fast," he replied before he too stood up, stepping up behind Eren, reaching around him to put his own plate into the sink. "You in some kinda rush?" he asked teasingly, pressing himself up along Eren's backside boldly while he wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. He didn't think the kid would mind since Eren had made it pretty clear that he wasn't opposed to screwing around some more.

Eren turned in Levi's arms with an intense look on his face. "Yes. I am...," he said with honesty, his hands slipping up Levi's shirt to feel the smooth skin of his torso. He leaned forward to mouth and nibble aggressively against Levi's throat, pulling the man even closer as his body hummed in aroused excitement. "You better keep up old man... I have a high sex drive..." he said into Levi's ear grabbing the man's hands to put on his ass, "You good with topping? I kinda wanna ride your dick..."

Levi groaned gutturally in response to the younger man's words, allowing Eren to guide his hands, palming and kneading his ass as soon as his hands were on it. The kid was so fucking irresistable. He abruptly gripped Eren's ass roughly and hitched him up onto the countertop. He wedged himself between the teen's thighs and pressed his face against the side of Eren's neck, inhaling deeply and mouthing against his skin. "Fuck I love your mouth. Who the hell taught you to talk like that? The things you make me wanna do to you," he murmured in a low and coarse voice, nipping at the soft tanned skin of Eren's throat. He wasn't sure if he wanted to thank or kill whoever had taught the kid to talk the way he did.

Eren smirked, tilting his head to allow Levi as much access as he wanted, rutting his ass into the man's kneading palms. "No one did... I just have no filter... Everything I think just makes its way to my mouth... And I'm thinking I wanna ride your cock. You didn't answer my question, do you like to top?" Eren asked again, green eyes blazing. He reached down and lifted Levi's shirt, staring hungrily at the abs beneath. "Fuck you're abs are edible... I wanna lick ‘em," Eren growled, hands trailing up and down Levi's torso, "You're gonna look perfect fucking me, you know that? Gonna give me spank bank material for life... Since you can't really find porn anywhere anymore... Not anything good anyway..." Eren was beginning to ramble, not even aware of his words as he gushed over Levi's body.

"Mmn, dunno, never done it before, but I'm definitely not gonna say no to fucking you, you'll just have to tell me what I gotta do," Levi replied, peeling his shirt the rest of the way off, muscles flexing beneath Eren's hands as he returned his own to the teen's ass. He shifted Eren forward on the countertop to he could firmly press his erection against Eren's with a husky exhale. He looked up at the kid, licking his lips and ignoring the creeping heat in the back of his neck and ears for the rather flattering compliments and the way Eren was looking at him. He looked like he was starving and Levi was the only thing on the menu. His cock throbbed. Fuck…

"Oh... So you've only bottomed? Didn't take you for a bottom... But I don't mind telling you what to do..." Eren said absently, still worshipping Levi's body, touching and squeezing every muscle he could reach. He gasped when Levi pressed up against him, revelling in the hardness rubbing against his own, "I guess I could see why... You're really big, not a lot of people would be willing to take it... But I'm not other people... Gonna wreck me... Gonna feel so good," Eren panted, eyes glazed over with lust as he began to move his hips to increase the friction.

Levi's brow furrowed slightly, trying to understand what Eren was saying, but he was having a hard time making his mind actually comprehend anything outside of Eren wanting him to put his dick in him and the friction between their hips. "Fuck... Dunno about any of that shit, just wanna feel you. You're fucking beautiful," he finally managed, still groping at Eren, suddenly pulling him from the counter, pleased when Eren's thighs pressed to his sides without hesitation, encouraging Levi to carry him back into his bedroom. 

He sat back on the edge of the bed, grinding up against Eren's ass unconsciously and groaning low in his throat. He reached a hand up to tangle in the back of the silky chestnut locks and drew Eren's mouth towards his own, eager and hungry

Eren kissed Levi hard, no hesitation when his tongue dived into his mouth. He moved his hips, grinding his ass on Levi's erection making himself groan. "Where's that... The stuff you said we could use for lube? You said you had something,” Eren said into Levi's hungry mouth, becoming impatient.

Murky mercury eyes opened halfway, trying to grasp what Eren was asking for, sluggishly wading through his memory with leaden feet. "Blade grease," he paused, trying to remember where he'd stashed it, "Top drawer, left nightstand." His hands kneaded at Eren's hips and up his sides unconsciously as his hips rolled up against Eren's backside rhythmically, planting his feet flat firmly on the floor.

Eren nodded, lunging forward to reach the nightstand and dig around until he found a clear bottle. He frowned, panting hard, still trying to rut down against Levi as he inspected the bottle. "Is this fine to shove up my ass? Have you used it as lube before?" Eren asked, opening it to smell. It didn't really smell like anything, and really, he was willing to take the risk so he didn't know why he was even bothering asking.

Levi looked confused for a minute or two and then snorted when he made the connection. "It's not toxic, should be fine," he answered, licking his lips and watching Eren from beneath his lashes. Holy shit... this was really fucking happening...

He didn't really know what he was supposed to _do_ , well he knew how it was meant to end, but he was pretty vague on the details of how they got to that end. At least Eren seemed to and Levi was fucking eager to learn.

Eren nodded again before he bit his lip, preparing for the awkward part. "Wanna prep me or want me to do it myself? I kinda hate this part, but I haven't had sex in weeks and feeling this," he said as he reached between his legs that were straddling Levi's lap and grabbed the older man’s erection, "I need to be stretched out or we aren't gonna get the damn thing in."

Levi tilted his head a bit, breath hitching as the youth palmed his cock through his sweats. "I'll do it, just tell me what I gotta do pretty," he said without hesitation, voice a tad hoarse as his hips jerked into Eren's grip. He smoothed his hands up and back down Eren's sides to his back and groped at his ass appreciatively, dipping his fingers beneath the loose waistband of the borrowed pants as if in affirmation.

Eren frowned a moment before he shook his head slightly. "I guess prepping yourself is a little different than somebody else... Hold out your hand..." Eren ordered, waiting for compliance before he squirted some lube into Levi's palm, "Now rub your hands together to warm it up... Cold lube is shitty..." He wrinkled his nose as he watched Levi rub his hands together. Once the man was done, Eren pulled off his shirt, then sat up a bit to pull down his sweats, releasing his hard and glistening cock and giving Levi access to his tight hole. "Okay," Eren breathed, already trying to relax himself, eyes closed as he settled his hands on Levi's shoulders, "Touch me... Tease me a bit... Make sure the whole area is slick with lube. I like the opening to be played with a bit before you stick it in..."

The older man swallowed and nodded vaguely, reaching to grip Eren's cock with one hand while his other tentatively reached underneath him, prodding between the plush cheeks of his ass curiously. He literally had no experience with the act at all; he'd never particularly had the desire to perform it on himself even though he had thought he was a homo for quite some time before Eren had affirmed it for him. It was fucking weird, but not bad... Eren arched and made a little sound as his lubed fingertips came into contact with the fluttering pucker. Levi swallowed again. Not fucking bad. At. All.

He rubbed his fingers in little circles, spreading lube and trying to figure out what kind of touches made more of those breathy little whining sounds spill out of Eren's lips. He stroked Eren's straining cock with his other hand. grip loose and lazy while his concentration was elsewhere, fascinated by the way Eren reacted to each tease of his fingertips and how his body seemed to be trying to lure the digits further inside.

"Ah!... Mmmm... O-Okay," Eren moaned, biting his lip as shudders went up and down his spine with every teasing motion of Levi's finger. "Gently... push it in... Kinda I guess wiggle it around... It never feels good at first so don't get upset if I lose my erection," Eren assured, opening his eyes to give Levi a reassuring look before he leaned down to give him an affectionate smooch on the lips. He pulled back with a smile and continued his direction, "When you feel the muscle start to give, start moving it in and out and I'll tell you when I want another finger... Fuck me, I wish I was a woman sometimes... If I was, you'd already be plowing me..."

"If you were... I probably wouldn't _want_ to... Mmn, I don't mind taking the extra time," Levi replied as he tenderly followed Eren's instructions, gently pressing the tip of his middle finger inside the clenching hole, carefully watching Eren's face. When a little frown formed between Eren's eyebrows, his finger stilled in Eren's ass. He ran the pad of his thumb on the other hand over the head of the younger man's dick in a curious bid to see if that little frown would fade and he could continue pushing.

It was hot and tight around his finger inside Eren and he wasn't sure how his own dick was possibly going to fit, but he definitely wanted to find out. His breathing was laboured, he was sweating and his hips shifted restlessly, desperately reminding him of his own aching arousal. And he was never so fucking grateful he'd mastered masturbation. If there was one thing he had, it was endurance.

Eren's frown deepened, trying to relax as his ass clenched around Levi's finger. "Fuck, it's been awhile," Eren hissed, diving forward to capture Levi's mouth, wrapping his hand around Levi's to make him stroke his flagging cock as he reached down to pull at the other man's as well. Soon enough, he began rutting against the finger, forcing it deeper within himself as his muscles started to relax. When Levi's finger was moving in and out of him without any resistance, Eren nodded again. "Okay... Second finger... Start slow again and once it gives, begin like... Scissoring your fingers I guess? We gotta get four fingers in easily if your dick is gonna get in without tearing me..."

.Levi grunted his understanding and his brow furrowed as he concentrated, panting harshly as his heart pounded and his blood rushed under his skin. He wanted to be inside so bad so suddenly when Eren had started rocking back onto his finger. He wasn't sure what he had imagined it would feel like, but the real thing was definitely better; his imagination wasn't nearly creative enough. God damn...

It took several long minutes for him to work the second finger in and find a rhythm he could keep between the motions of both his hands while Eren's groped at his cock. Finally he was sliding in the two digits, scissoring and twisting them comfortably inside Eren, pausing a moment and removing them to apply more lubricant before attempting to press in a third.

As Levi stuck in the third finger, Eren frowned for only a couple moments before his breaths began to hitch and his moans became louder and more frequent. "More... Please... Need more... Once the fourth is in easily, it's time to stick it in... What position you wanna do? Me ride you? Doggy? Missionary?" Eren asked between gasps, his cock twitching in Levi's hand as the older man's fingers were deep in his ass tickling the heat in his belly.

"W-whatever you want," Levi breathed, pressing his fingers into Eren deeply, exploring the depths curiously. From what he remembered of anatomy, there was supposed to be some kinda gland or something somewhere... He curled his fingers and almost jumped when Eren made a sharp sound and shuddered against him. Well fuck... 

He tried to repeat the motion and rub the same spot again, growling appreciatively when Eren had the same reaction and rocked back against the invading digits. The added fourth didn't take very long to be accommodated with the others after that. He bit his lip harshly and shifted his hips, releasing Eren's cock and pulling his fingers out, so aroused and lost in it that he just let his instincts take control like he had the last time. 

He rolled Eren to his back, rolling with him. His right hand pushed his sweats down to release his angrily throbbing dick while his left blindly sought out the bottle of blade grease. He was shaking, muscles wound tight with tension. He mouthed at Eren's chest and neck and breathed harshly over his skin, slicking his cock as quickly as he possibly could and balancing his weight on his other palm. He pulled away to look at Eren hazily through the sweat-damp strands of his hair, his face flushed, lips wet and red as his breath passed through them, the slippery, blunt head of his member bumping against the stretched hole in warning. "Eren," he said hoarsely.

"S-Slowly!" Eren panted, opening his legs wider and trying to breathe deeply so that he wouldn't tense up. His face instantly scrunched up as Levi's massive cock pushed past the ring of his opening, his hands immediately moving to grip Levi's hips harshly, trying to guide him in as slow as possible. It felt like eternity before Levi managed to bottom out, Eren grimacing. "Don't you dare fucking move or else I'll never ever _ever_ have sex with you again... Let me... I gotta adjust," he said through gritted teeth, trying to measure his breathing so that his body would relax around the pressure. He didn't think he'd ever been so full in his life.

Levi's fingers clawed into the bedding and his head dropped to Eren's shoulder, closing his eyes and trying to remember how to fucking breathe while he waited for permission to move, not that he could yet or he was sure he'd lose it. It was so fucking tight and so hot and so so fucking good. 

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, and shuddered with the effort it took to keep supporting his weight and he could feel sweat rolling down his spine to slick the small of his back. "Fu-ck, s'good. So fucking tight," he murmured huskily, a low rumbling growl echoing in his chest as the words tapered and he pressed his lips and teeth to Eren's collarbone, sucking and biting just hard enough to sting and leave a dark mark.

"That's the... fucking problem," Eren sighed, the uncomfortable stretching feeling lessening as his body finally was relaxing and adjusting. To make sure he was ready, or as ready as he was going to be, Eren wiggled his hips just enough to move the length inside him, making himself gasp at the intense feeling. "Fuck, you're so big... It's like I'm a fucking virgin again..." Eren whined, reaching down to stroke his flaccid cock and bring it back to life, "Don't worry... It won't be like this every time... The more we have sex, I'll be able to adjust quicker," Eren explained, waiting for Levi to gain his composure before he gave the go ahead. "Let's start slow, okay... Y-You can move..."

Levi didn't argue, not at all inclined to go any faster than slow to start; he had no desire to blow his load before he'd actually gotten to _do_ anything. He shifted his hips back, pulling out barely more than a few inches before rocking back inside, repeating the motion a handful of times until it wasn't so hard to manage and pulled out further before plunging back into the slick heat.

He didn't even have coherent thoughts let alone words, and all that came out of his mouth were slurred, half growled, half moaned variations of Eren's name and curses. He wanted desperately to move faster, harder, to hold Eren's hips down and drive into him, but he managed to hold back until Eren's say so. Eren was the one with all the know how and Levi seriously didn't want to fuck up; he really really fucking needed to be allowed to do this again in the near future. He had not had a fucking clue what he had been missing out on all this time. No wonder it was all most people had thought about. He felt like he was melting. Jesus Christ...

The first couple thrusts were uncomfortable, but soon Eren felt his body give way to pleasure and he began to moan loudly, lifting his hips to meet Levi's gentle thrusts. "Oh... Harder... Fuck me harder..." Eren moaned, his legs wrapping around Levi's hips to dig his heels into the older man's ass.

Levi had never followed an order so eagerly in all his life. He shifted back onto his knees so he could relieve his hands and instead gripped Eren's hips roughly, hitching them up so he could fuck into him harder and faster, drawing them back against each driving thrust. "Fuck..." He hissed through clenched teeth, finally able to look over the beautiful writhing boy that had rewritten him in just a few days. He very suddenly _needed_ to kiss him, taste him, and breathe the same breath. He slid one hand up under the arch of Eren's back and coaxed him up. "Hold on," he warned hoarsely before he devoured Eren's mouth possessively, waiting only until he felt Eren's arms settling on his shoulders before his grip on him tightened. Muscles bunched and flexed as he moved the both of them, burning with exertion, but he didn't even feel it. He grunted and groaned gutturally as he buried his cock repeatedly inside Eren, impaling him as deeply as possible before pulling out and slamming right back in.

Eren mewled into Levi's mouth, his fingers clawing into the man's back, feeling the power behind every thrust. Jean had nothing on Levi and Eren knew damn well he'd get addicted to this feeling, no matter how bad his ass was going to hurt later. "Yes... Fuck Levi... So full," Eren cried, becoming frustrated that he couldn't move along with Levi in this position. "Lay back... Let me ride you..." Eren breathed into Levi's mouth, his green eyes staring pleadingly into Levi's silver, begging the man to let him move.

Levi growled into Eren's mouth, but moved to obey the begging demand, unable to possibly refuse even though he was reluctant to interrupt what he was doing. He maneuvered himself back onto the mattress, bending his knees and planting his feet flat on the bed for leverage, drawing Eren with him. He groaned when Eren sank back onto his cock, his fingers spasming on his hips while his own jerked up instinctively to meet him.

Not wasting a moment, Eren began lifting onto his knees, then slamming his ass back down, crying out in ecstasy. He continued the movement for a bit then gasped out, "Fuck up into me as I come down," in command. As soon as Levi followed his order, Eren was bobbing up and down on Levi's cock, lewd slapping sounds now echoing through the room. Eren's head was thrown back as he moved, keeping his focus on his movement and fucking himself with Levi's cock as hard as he could.

As if Levi had planned to do anything else even if Eren hadn't said anything. As if he could even fucking manage to stay _still_. He thrust up into Eren with every heavy downward drop of Eren's hips and he smoothed his hands up and down Eren's sides, watching him, following the lines of his arched body and along his throat. "Fuck, you're perfect," he breathed harshly, abs clenching and relaxing rhythmically as he moved beneath Eren. His gaze crawled back down, landing on Eren's hard and weeping cock and he didn't hesitate to wrap a fist around it, intent to make the younger male cum because Levi wasn't going to last much longer himself.

"Hah... Fuck, O-Oh god..." Eren cursed the moment Levi touched his neglected cock. His movements became erratic, trying to bounce himself as hard and as fast as he could, driving Levi deep into him and hitting his prostate. "I'm gonna... I'm... Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Eren yelled, then he came, spurting out white liquid into Levi's chest as he continued to ride Levi's cock to milk his orgasm.

Levi's breath caught as Eren's body clenched and rippled around his cock and his own orgasm very suddenly broke over him. He arched, muscles straining and taut as his hips jerked, filling the younger man with cum, respective grips spasmed and he shuddered uncontrollably. Holy fuck... No masturbation had even resulted in such an abrupt and intense climax and he was seeing god damn fuzzy white spots by the time he finally remembered how to breathe. 

He gulped in breaths raggedly, finally uncurling his fingers from around Eren's spent cock. He wiped them on the bedding unconsciously while his other hand kneaded at Eren's hip. "Fuck, that was... Jesus Christ I don't even know," he murmured breathily, unable to come up with appropriate words to describe the experience.

Eren nodded shakily, unable to speak for the moment as he fell forward to lay on Levi's torso and pepper the man's face with kisses. His face was brightly flushed with a dazed and happy smile lighting it up, looking down at Levi with pure affection. He then leaned further down to nuzzle into the man's neck and said breathily, "You really had me going; there's no way you're a bottom," then giggled as he continued to snuggle the man.

Levi wasn't exactly sure what Eren meant. Wasn't he technically "bottom" right now? The kid was on top of him...

"Ahh guess I didn't do to badly for my first time... I'll be sure to practice as often as you'll let me... Is it always so intense?" He answered after several seconds spent just breathing and listening to the pulse of his heartbeat in his ears, flushed and still very much sweaty. He shifted and shuddered as his flagging cock slipped out of the slick tightness Eren's body provided.

Eren grimaced at the feeling of Levi pulling out, then sat up straight looking down at Levi in shock. "Wait... This is your first time sleeping with another guy? I thought you said you were gay? Bisexual or pansexual maybe?" Eren asked quizzically as he cocked his head to the right.

Levi looked bemused, even though the heat of embarrassment bled into the tips of his ears. He lifted a hand to run through his damp and disheveled hair and shook his head a little. "No... I'm definitely one hundred percent homo. Don't need to experiment with a girl to know that. Damn... I've never fucked anyone before now. Guess I must be a natural," he replied, dropping his hand onto Eren's thigh and lazily massaging at the muscle there, preening and bashful under what had to be complimentary. Thank fuck he hadn't done a poor job of it.

Eren inhaled so quickly, he choked on his spit, covering his mouth and coughing as he stared at Levi in utter shock. When he was finally able to speak, he gasped, "You're a... Were a... Virgin?"

Levi blinked at Eren's reaction. "Uh, yeah... Is that a bad thing?" He questioned, suddenly quite self conscious about it. He'd thought it was fairly obvious, but he supposed he could see how Eren might have assumed differently. He was pretty old to be a virgin though he'd never really thought too much of it before. It wasn't like he'd purposely decided to remain chaste; he'd just always had more important shit to deal with rather than getting his dick wet.

Eren shook his head furiously in protest. "N-No! Of course it's not... I don't know," Eren said, biting his lip, rolling off of Levi, but immediately molding himself to his side, holding onto him tightly as he buried his head in Levi's neck. "You should have told me... I would have made it special... It's not a bad thing... I'm just surprised ‘cause there's no way I thought someone as hot and sexy as you was a virgin... You must be a sex god if that was your first time..." Eren's voice trailed off as he tried to snuggle even closer, desperately needing to hold Levi and pet him with affection.

Levi hummed and wrapped his arms around Eren, shifting to allow the young man to cuddle against him, not at all minding even with the heat still smoldering on his skin and the stickiness between them. He didn’t know what the hell Eren could have done to make the experience more special; it been pretty fucking satisfying in Levi’s opinion, wouldn’t change a damn thing about it. “Maybe… Maybe you’re just a good instructor and I’m good at reading body language. I never really led the kind of life where I could fuck around, so I never got around to it, I guess,” he said, dropping one shoulder in a lazy shrug and kneading the small of Eren’s back unconsciously.

Eren whined then kissed Levi's neck, clearly upset. “I'm sorry Levi… I woulda… I don't know… Set up candles and flower petals or some shit…” He sat up, green eyes filled with worry as he looked down on Levi, still biting his lip. “I feel like I pressured you into this… I should've let you get to know me better… Lord knows I've been coming on strong even though how we met was shit…” 

Levi's brow furrowed and he reached to cup Eren's jaw, thumbing over his cheek tenderly and meeting his worried eyes. "Do I look like a fucking princess to you brat? I wouldn't have done it if I didn't fucking _want_ to. Don't worry about that shit. I definitely wasn't expecting it, but life is way too short to sweat it and honestly, you're fucking perfect. Don't need fucking candles to know that shit. I'm just happy I wasn't total crap at it," he assured, ignoring the heat in his ears as if he didn't know it was there. It sounded cheesy in his own ears, but fuck it, he didn't want Eren to keep looking at him like that.

A smile slowly lifted onto Eren's face as he began to giggle, hand lifting to trace the shell of Levi's bright red ear. He burst forward to hug the man tightly, squeezing all of his affection into the embrace. "I like you a lot..." he said quietly, hiding his face in Levi's neck once again. "I don't know what I'd have done without you or how I would have left you behind if you didn't want to come with me... I don't even know if my family is still alive..." he admitted, beginning to sniffle and tremble, "Please don't die on me too..."

Levi hummed and gave Eren a squeeze, settling his arms back around him comfortably, voice softening to try to comfort the young man, "Don't worry, I'm hard to kill. And I'm sure if your family is even a fraction as stubborn as you, they're fine. We'll find them together."

Eren nodded but didn't lift his head, allowing himself to find comfort in Levi's arms. It was going to be a long journey to find the others, but with Levi by his side, Eren was starting to think it might be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
> Feed the writers.
> 
> Reach Teapot on [tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out our other fics [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131), [The Wilds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7696804/chapters/17536744), [Love Like Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273), [The Raven's Nightengale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7880638/chapters/17999641), [Sukoshi Shi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927021/chapters/18115414), [Renovate My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942516/chapters/18156997), [Knocked Up!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224928/chapters/18850160), [Summer in the Heart of Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9008656/chapters/20561140), [Luck of the Irish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7947454/chapters/18170575).


End file.
